Heroes and Fathers
by JoolsdS
Summary: NCIS / CSI NY crossover: It's Smack / Gibbs/OFC. Follow Mac and Gibbs and their families during their lives. Sequel to 'Heroes and Every and Every Day Men'.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is an NCIS / CSI NY crossover and a sequel to my first story 'Heroes and Every Day Men'. It's Gibbs / OFC and Smacked. Other characters will appear on and off.  
**_

** _ Follow Gibbs and Mac and their families during their lives._**

**_ I do not own any of the original characters, except for Jordan, she's mine. I just like to play around with them a bit, and give them back to their rightful owners in the end._**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Heroes and Fathers**

_**Washington DC**_

"Good morning, my little chipmunks." Jethro Gibbs greeted as he softly kissed his future wife's huge tummy.

"Hmmmm…" Jordan sighed and stretched her arms. "And what about THIS gigantic chipmunk?"

Gibbs worked his way up. "Morning, Angel." He claimed her mouth and pulled her in to a long and deep kiss. "You're not that big, Jordan." He soothed her. You're beautiful." Gibbs climbed back on the bed and sat behind Jordan.

"Yeah, beautiful, but still big." Jordan sniggered. "I can't remember the last time I could see my feet." Jordan sighed and rested her head against Gibbs' chest. Her hands were on her big bump.

"Just two more months, Angel… and you will be able again." Gibbs rested his hands on hers and together they caressed her belly for a while. Not long after Jordan drifted back sleep.

Gibbs waited 10 minutes before he got up. In the process he heard Jordan whinge at his movement. He planted a little kiss on her forehead. "Gonna start breakfast, need coffee." He whispered in her ear. Then he went downstairs and turned on the coffee machine.

***

Leroy Jethro Gibbs considered himself one lucky man. Ok granted, he never planned a one nightstand with someone he didn't know. Jordan D'Angelo delivered a naval prisoner to Washington DC and they went out for a couple of drinks. And one thing had led to another. And yet when he saw her again in New York, he fell all over in love with her for the second time.

Jordan, Mac Taylor's younger half-sister also felt she was the luckiest woman in the world. She never expected to see Jethro Gibbs once more. And when Gibbs discovered that she was three months pregnant with his baby – what later on appeared to be babies - she couldn't have been more happier when he told her that he'd be there for her. The fact that Jordan was in love with Gibbs as well, gave the two of them a very good chance to make things work.

Gibbs had proposed to Jordan in New York and Jordan happily accepted. When they'd gotten back to Washington both their professional lives had become hectic. And with Jordan's belly growing, she wanted to wait with the wedding till the babies were born, much to Gibbs' displeasure.

Mac had given Jordan a good piece of his mind when she showed up on his front door step and pregnant as well. But he soon was over that after, he and Stella Bonasera had become a couple and they had found out Stella was carrying his baby not long after they had gotten together. Unlike Gibbs and Jordan, Stella and Mac tied the knot when Stella was a month pregnant. Gibbs and Jordan, being the best man and maid of honour, had flown over for their wedding.

That was a little over three months ago. And now Gibbs and Jordan were back in Washington. A loving, pregnant couple, with two babies on their way.

***

Twenty minutes later Jordan was up and dressed. She waggled along the nursery that Gibbs and she had made themselves. Jordan's memory drifted off to the time where Gibbs had shown her how to sand the little cribs he made. She didn't hear him approach her from behind.

Not to startle her Gibbs made his presents knowledge with a small chuckle. "You're dreaming again, Angel." He handed Jordan her tea while he nipped his coffee.

Jordan beamed and took the tea, but not without smelling at his coffee. "Hmm… that's the first thing I'm gonna have when these two pop out." She giggled. "I really miss that stuff." She walked in to the nursery and sat down in the rocking chair Gibbs had specially made for her.

Gibbs followed Jordan as she smelled at her tea. "I'm sorry, Angel." He kneeled next to her. "I promise I'll get you the biggest cup Starbucks has." He kissed the top of her head.

"Don't apologize, Jethro. Not having any coffee in return for our babies doesn't bother me at all." Jordan tried to get up. "I just miss being flexible at the moment, unlike these two." Gibbs laid a hand on her stomach to feel the babies move. "Now help me get up, Probie." He did as ordered. "I need some food before we go."

They went to the kitchen, where Gibbs had made her some toast and while Jordan ate her breakfast, he took a quick peek in the newspaper. When Jordan was finished Jordan grabbed her bag and they drove over to the Navy Yard.

***

In the bullpen Tony DiNozzo was playing Tetris on his computer, while Timothy McGee was emailing his overseas girl friend. Abigail Sciuto and Ziva David were decorating Jordan's desk.

"I can't believe this is Jordan is really going with maternity leave today." Abby grumbled in disappointment. Knowing Gibbs' love for boats she tied a 'Noah's Ark balloon' saying 'S.S. New Arrivals' to Jordan's chair.

Tony looked up from his game. "I still don't see why a Noah's balloon?!"

Abby and Ziva look at him confused. Abby nodded at Ziva. "Tony? Noah and boats? Gibbs and boats?"

"You know Tony, sometimes I worry about you." Ziva moaned.

"Anyway, with Jordan on 'mummy-leave', who's gonna help me with my reports. Jordan's a lot faster than Ziva." Tony groused.

"Maybe you should take some typing lessons, Tony." McGee piped up from his computer.

"Maybe McGee is right!" Gibbs suggested, "You really should DiNozzo." Gibbs hit him on the head with the newspaper.

"Good idea, boss." Tony got up from Jordan's chair and rolled it back for her. "Jordan has a lot of time on her hands as of today."

Jordan sat down in the chair and admired the balloon. "Thank you guys, you shouldn't have." She smiled at Abby and Ziva." "Not a bad idea, Gibbs. With teaching Tony I wouldn't feel so lonely at home."

At work Jordan still kept calling Jethro still 'Gibbs'. She wanted to keep work and private separated. Gibbs knew how important it was to Jordan, so he agreed, but only under the condition that he could call her D'Angelo – for now – but boy, he wanted to change that so badly.

"Not happening, D'Angelo." Gibbs notified with a glare. He knew Jordan was sad that HE was the one that wanted her on maternity leave.

"Ow, c'mon Gibbs, you don't expect me to be sitting home alone for the next two months." Jordan moaned. "I'm sure Tony could use some pointers." Jordan winked to Tony, and she didn't exactly mean his typing skills.

"Thanks, sweet chicks." Tony whispered in Jordan's ear and rolled her to her desk.

"Don't thank me yet, Tony. Gibbs hasn't agreed." Jordan spoke softly.

Gibbs was about to respond when his phone rang. "Yeah Gibbs." He listened to the voice on the other and responded. "Thanks, we'll be right there." Tony and Ziva went straight to their desks and snatched their backpacks. McGee got up as well.

"Sit!" Gibbs barked at the three of them. All three sat back in their chairs. Gibbs crooked his finger to Abby. "Abbs, you're with me on this one." Abby shrugged her shoulders causing Jordan to chuckle. She smiled back and quickly followed Gibbs.

"Why does Abby get to go on this one?" Tony watched the elevator doors close and walked over to Jordan.

"Tony, you know better than to question Gibbs' actions." Ziva pointed out from her desk.

"Spot on, Ziva." Jordan agreed, smiling at the text on the balloon. "Gibbs doesn't do anything without a reason."

Jordan couldn't have been more right, nevertheless she speculated about what Gibbs was up to.

***


	2. Chapter 2

At the time that Gibbs brought his car to a halt, Abby's finally found the nerve to ask him what was going on. Gibbs didn't answer. He got out of the car, strolled to the passenger's side, opened the door and helped Abby out. She rewarded his friendly gesture with a bright smile.

"We're picking up Jordan's new car." He clarified while he led her to a local car dealer.

Abby recalled Gibbs saying he would buy her a new car for their wedding. "Oh my Hero, you and Jordan eloped?" Abby shrieked and hugged him.

Gibbs chuckled, "As much as I wish we did Abbs, the answer is no." Abby let go of Gibbs at once. "It's for her birthday tomorrow." Gibbs explained and showed her the brand new silver grey SUV.

"It's a beauty, Gibbs. Not exactly like my hearse, but still a beauty." Abby beamed. "Can I drive it back? Cause last time you drove a SUV you wrecked one. Jordan's one!" She wiggled her brows.

Gibbs smirked at the memory of the accident he and Mac had back in New York. Jordan was at dispatch and terrified that either one was hurt. She had screamed through the radio that she wanted the father of her babies to be there when they were born. Mac's reaction was priceless.

"I remember Abbs." He gave her a stern Gibbs' glare, got his right hand out off his coat pocket and held out the car keys. His car keys. "You can drive my car back to your place. I'll follow you in the SUV." He explained.

"My place?" Abby asked doubtful.

"I don't want Jordan to see the car before tonight." Gibbs explained. "So… YOU can drive it over before her birthday dinner." He reassured Abby and there was that glow on her face again.

"Wow, thanks Boss-man." She grinned. "But why me, why not McGee, Tony or Ziva?" Or Ducky for that matter?" Abby wanted to know.

"McGee?" Gibbs growled as they walked towards the salesman.

"Ok, point taken, but the others?" Abby giggled trying to catch up with Gibbs.

"DiNozzo drives like a snail. Ziva drives like she's a madman." Gibbs got an acusing glare from Abby. "And Ducky… he's way too chummy with Jordan. He would spill it even without knowing it." Gibbs enlightened her.

Abby pretended to zip her mouth. ''My lips are sealed.' She signed. Gibbs signed back 'thank you'.

After Gibbs had gotten the car keys for the SUV they both drove to Abby's house. He parked the SUV in the garage and walked back to his own car. Abby was still behind the wheel. Gibbs waited for her to get out of the car. When she didn't move Gibbs opened the door, took her elbow and wordlessly helped her out of the car. Abby walked to the passenger's side and got in the car. Gibbs drove them back to the Navy Yard.

***

_**New York City**_

"C'mon Gorgeous!" Mac Taylor shouted from the living room. "How long does it take you to finish packing?"

Mac's suitcase was already stalled in the hallway. He was now waiting for his beautiful wife to finish hers. Meanwhile he called for a taxi that would drop them off at the New York Crime Lab. The crimes in New York didn't get any less and Stella had been working non-stop, much to Mac's dislike. So he had arranged for them to take some time off.

"Mac Taylor!" Stella yelled from the bedroom. "We will be away for three weeks, you know. I need several sizes of clothes." Mac walked in to the bedroom to find Stella sitting on her suitcase. "It won't close." Stella grumbled.

Gently he helped her up. "I'm sure Jordan…" Mac made a grumpy face as he tried to close the suitcase. "…Still has some maternity clothes that fit you." Stella grinned. "It's closed now." Mac told her.

"Well, as much as I love your sister we don't exactly have the same taste in clothes, Taylor." Stella thanked him with a soft kiss on his lips. Mac held a hand on her growing tummy and tried to steal another kiss. Stella pulled back and went to the hallway to get her coat.

Mac scratched the back of his head and smirked. "Spoilsport." He took Stella's suitcase and followed her to the hallway to get his coat.

"Hurry up, Taylor. Danny's waiting for us." Stella urged him. Unbelievable of his wife's temper he shook his head.

***

Twenty-five minutes later the taxi dropped them off at the crime lab. Danny Messer, Mac's temporarily replacement, had promised them that he and his wife Lindsay would take them to the airport. He was now waiting for them in Mac's office. Finally Stella walked in, followed by Mac carrying the luggage.

"Whoa, boss." Danny grinned as he observed Mac struggling with the biggest suitcase. "How long do plan to stay away?" He joked.

"Watch it Messer." Mac advised. "It's still not too late to leave Sheldon in charge."

"Stop teasing him, Mac." Lindsay pleaded as she walked in, carrying her little daughter.

"Oh Madison!" Stella shrieked at the two month old baby. "You're growing so fast, aren't you? Wanna come with Aunty Stella?" Stella cooed after she took over the baby.

"Don't even think about it, Stell." Danny warned her. "You got your own package in there." Danny rubbed Stella's belly.

"Well that package is staying there for a longer while." Mac came over and took Madison over from Stella. "And this little bundle… yes you…" Mac tipped the baby's nose. "You are going back to your mummy." He kissed the baby's head and handed her over to Lindsay.

"Thank you so much, Uncle Mac." Lindsay said in a baby voice.

"Hey guys." Stella greeted Don Flack, Adam Ross and Sheldon Hawkes as they stride in to Mac's office.

"You finally set to go Mac?" Flack urged, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hold on, you guys." Mac addressed the gang. "Danny will be in charge for as long as Stella and I will be gone. Everything goes by the book and through Danny. I would like my lab still to be here when we get back." Mac cautioned them.

"Sure Mac." "No problem, Mac." "No sweats." Came from the three of them, all grinning extremely boy-ish.

"Don't worry Mac." Lindsay helped Mac out. "I will check in from time to time to keep them in line."

"Yes mum." Danny kissed his wife.

"Ok, Mac." Stella looked at her watch. "It's time to go, else we'll miss that flight."

"Sure. Flack… Adam… you can carry the luggage to my car." Danny ordered.

"And so the fun begins." Flack countered and he as well was struggling with Stella's suitcase.

"Get moving, Flack!" Danny whined.

He then turned to Mac and handed him wrapped box. "For Jordan. Pictures of Madison and us." "Still can't believe that our little Goofer got herself pregnant with twins." Danny laughed.

"At least she has a descent guy in Jethro." Mac sniggered.

"Well, you'd better make sure she gets that ring." Danny advised. "Marriage isn't that bad after all." He took over and kissed little Madison on the cheek. "Now let's get going."

At the airport Stella and Mac checked their luggage in. There was still some time left before they needed to be at their gate, so Mac bought a round of soda's as a way to say thank you to Lindsay and Danny. When their flight was called, they said their goodbyes and finally Stella and Mac were on their way to Washington DC.

***


	3. Chapter 3

_**Washington DC**_

At 5pm Jordan was cleaning out her desk. When she took her badge and gun out of the drawer, memories of four exciting months drifted through her head. A smile appeared on her face. The team had been great with accepting her as a new member.

She picked up the photo of Stella and Mac and other memories came back. She loved Gibbs to death and was real happy to be with him. But now he wanted her on maternity leave and she was afraid that she would get lonely. A few tears escaped from her eyes. A tissue was reached to her. She took it without looking up.

"Don't be sad, Angel." Gibbs laid his arms around her big waist and kissed her in her neck. "It's only for a few months." He assured her.

Jordan rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder. "I didn't mind you taking me out of the field a month ago. I love working with you, whether it's at the Naval Yard or in the field. But now that I'm going to have to stay home, I'm scared that I'll get lonely." Jordan complained.

Gibbs felt her pain. The last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her. He took a look at his watch. "You're up for a little field trip right now? He smiled at her.

"Why?" Jordan questioned. Gibbs took her hand and led her to the elevator. "What are you up to, Probie?" Jordan questioned him again.

"You trust me, Angel?" Gibbs kissed her tears away.

"You know I do, Jethro." Jordan nodded and gently stroke his cheek.

"Then follow me, sweetheart." Gibbs took her hand and together they strolled to the elevator.

"Where are you taking me, Jethro?" Jordan questioned him.

Gibbs didn't say a word. He just planted a soft kiss on Jordan's lips, motioning to trust him without doubt. And Jordan didn't need any words. She would follow Gibbs wherever he went.

***

Gibbs opened the passenger's door and kissed Jordan softly before he helped Jordan in the car. She smiled as she noticed the two presents in the back and figured that Gibbs had gotten them this morning with the help of Abby.

"Probie, does this have anything to do with Abby's little mission from this morning?" Jordan's eyes twinkled as she remembered her birthday coming up the day after.

Gibbs smirked and started the car. "You're fishing, Angel!" He indicated.

"Jethro, you didn't have to get me anything for my birthday." Jordan appreciated his gesture. "I've got you and the babies. That's the most beautiful gift anyone could ever get." She scowled.

"Not anyone, Angel. Just you." He kept his eyes on the road and softly patted her stomach. "Now close your eyes and get a little sleep."

Jordan closed her eyes and it didn't take long for her to drift off in a small sleep. Whenever Jordan was in the car Gibbs went on autopilot and stayed under the speed limit. He carefully drove them to the next destination. When Gibbs brought the car to a halt, Jordan automatically woke up. She opened her eyes and was surprised by the surroundings.

"The airport?" She asked suspiciously when Gibbs opened the passenger's door and helped her out. "We're not eloping, Probie!" Jordan warned him with twinkling eyes.

"Nope." Gibbs kissed her on her nose. When he let go of her he noticed Stella and Mac standing in front of the airport. "Seems to me you got company, Angel." He remarked and turned Jordan towards the building, waiting for her reaction.

"MAC! Jethro, it's Mac and Stella!" Jordan shrieked and hugged Gibbs. "You arranged this?" Gibbs nodded while his thumb went over a pleased tear on Jordan's face.

"Together with Mac." He gently went for her lips to claim a kiss. "Happy pre-birthday."

"Jethro Gibbs. I love you." Jordan kissed him. "And I will show you my appreciation for this later on." Her eyes were full of mischief. "Now, let's go and greet them." She excitedly urged him.

Gibbs placed a hand on her back and led her across the street. "With you and Stella together, now you see why I don't want Tony hanging around the house?" Gibbs reminded her of their little pranks.

***

Mac observed Gibbs and Jordan approaching them. Stella was a little pre-occupied with her top. His smile brightened as he watched Jordan's large stomach. He tapped Stella on her shoulder to let her know they weren't alone anymore.

"OH MY GOD!" Stella squealed as she spotted Jordan's huge bump.

"D'Angelo, you look hot, honey!" Mac greeted Jordan with a big, long hug.

"HOT…?! Mac, Stella's Hot!" Jordan quipped as he let go. "You don't call your sister hot." Mac chuckled at her comment. "Just wait till this one is full grown, D'Angelo." Jordan felt on Stella's stomach.

"Mac is right though, Angel." Gibbs and Mac gave each other a brotherly squeeze. "You do look hot! And so do you, Stella. You're looking great." Gibbs gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Thank you, Jethro. It's good to see both you again. It's been three months." Stella pulled him in to a big hug.

Mac noticed that Jordan had fallen quiet as she took in the reunion. "You ok, Jordan?" He asked with concern.

"Yeah." A tear rolled from her eye. "I love Jethro and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else in the world, but I missed you oh so much." Jordan cried joyfully. Again Mac pulled her in a brotherly hug, held her tight and kissed the top of her head. Gibbs laid his hand on the of Stella's back and smiled happily at the siblings.

"You really need to see the wedding pictures, Jordan." Stella said to cheer Jordan up.

"Yeah, I was going to mention that, why didn't you email them to me?" Jordan and Stella walked arm in arm to the car.

"Are you nuts, D'Angelo?" I'm not gonna have you ruin my wedding pictures with Photoshop." Stella frowned, causing Jordan to giggle.

"You made the dinner reservation?" Mac asked Gibbs, following the women. He nodded a yes at Mac and lifted dubiously Stella's suitcase a little higher. "Don't ask." Mac grinned.

"Dinner? Oh goodie." Stella chirped. "I'm starving."

"Hey Stell… you discovered any new cravings?" Jordan grinned.

Gibbs took the presents from the back seat and stored them next to the suitcases.. The women got in the car while Mac laid the suitcases in the trunk. Then both men got in the car as well and Gibbs steered them back to his house.

***

Back at the house the men took the suitcases to the guestroom Gibbs had arranged for Mac and Stella. When Mac and Gibbs planned this get-together, Mad had insisted on a hotel. Gibbs showed Mac the connection door to their private bathroom and reassured Mac that there was no need for a hotel.

Gibbs went to the kitchen to start the coffee and put on the kettle of water for the girls' tea. Jordan showed Stella around the house while Mac took a quick shower.

Stella was amazed when she walked down the stairs to the basement. "You're can't be serious, Jordan?" She was dazed as she saw the boat.

Jordan giggled and followed Stella down the stairs. "It was already here when I moved in."

Stella ran her hand over the boat's name. "Kelly?" She asked confused.

"Don't worry Stell, Jethro isn't seeing anyone else." Jordan comforted. "But if you really want to know, you should ask him yourself." Jordan answered discretely.

"How in the world is he ever gonna get this thing out of the basement?" Stella wondered while she checked for a really large carport.

"Dunno." Jordan sat down on the futon. "Come to think of, I never did find out when I asked him about it." Jordan giggled as she remembered the first time they made love in the very same basement. Gibbs decided that a futon would be much more comfy.

"And he won't." Came Gibbs' answer from the stairs. He was carrying two cups. Mac was right behind him, also carrying two cups. Gibbs handed Jordan her tea and joined her on the futon.

Stella took her tea from Mac. "Only option to me is the roof." Mac studied the basement. Gibbs kept quiet. "Good to see you that you didn't give up your first profession." Mac admired the boat.

"She's a real beauty." Stella agreed.

"And all handmade." Jordan got up and took the sander from the work bench and showed Stella how to sand the boat. Gibbs smirked at Jordan's eagerness to learn new things.

He looked at his watch. "I think it's time we hit the shower, Angel. Gotta be ready in an hour." Gibbs got up and helped Jordan.

"An hour, huh?" Jordan gave him a mischievous look. "Lead the way, Probie." Jordan planted a little kiss on his lips.

"God, Jordan…" Mac moaned. "Not in front of your brother." Mac earned himself a little slap from Stella.

Jordan grinned at Gibbs as he helped her up the stairs.

***

Mac was still admiring the boat when Stella put down her tea. She came up from behind him and enjoyed the view for a moment. She then wrapped her arms around Mac's waist and kissed his shoulders.

"Taylor, have I told you lately how awesome you look in black?" She said in a seductive voice. Mac laid his hands on hers and removed them from his waist and turned to Stella.

"Have I told you lately how beautiful you are, Gorgeous?" Gently he caressed his hand palm from her cheek to her hair and kissed his beautiful wife.

"You know Taylor… we got an hour to kill." Stella reminded him sweetly while she started to unbutton his shirt.

"Jeez Stell…" She claimed his mouth. "We're… in the middle of Jethro's basement." He rubbed her arms and looked around.

"There's a futon…" Stella whispered near Mac's ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

"What if one of them comes back?" Mac's eyes became sinister. Stella's hands were very capable as she untied his trousers.

"I know… Jordan is entertaining… Jethro as well… great shower skills… that girl." She said between kisses.

He picked Stella up and carried her over to the futon. "I'm sure… you… gonna show me… what those skills are… pretty soon…" Mac teased with little kisses till he demanded Stella's soft lips to part for a deeper one. His hands slid over her body and released her from her clothes. She quivered as Mac worked his way down.

Stella couldn't take it any longer. "Mac…" she moaned. "Please take me now." She pleaded. Every cell in her body wanted to be loved by Mac.

"I need you Stell…" Stella's soft warm fingers caressed his shoulders as Mac made her his all over again.

Afterwards they lay together, sweated and more than satisfied. Stella was drawing circles on Mac's chest. "Want me to show you those shower skills?" Se teased and kissed his scar.

Mac looked at his watch. "We need to save that for another time, Gorgeous. We only got half an hour to get showered and redressed again." Mac gave Stella a soft kiss after which he got up and reached for his boxers. Stella wrapped herself in the sheet and gathered the rest of their clothes.

***


	4. Chapter 4

Jordan stood in front of the mirror checking out her figure. Even with being seven months pregnant she was happy with the end result. She had chosen a red strapless halter dress. It was tight around her breasts and from there it fell down in a cloud of tulle that showed the twins.

"You still look amazing." Gibbs came up from behind her.

"Well thank you, daddy." Jordan turned. Gibbs gave her small peck on the nose and smoothly he stroked the side of her breast with his thumb. "Can you help me with this?" Jordan handed him his mother's necklace.

"You really love that necklace don't you?" He asked as he put her around her neck.

Jordan nodded. "I love what it stands for: you being the blue sapphire, me the red ruby and the babies being the white diamonds. And the fact that it has been in your family for so long." Jordan kissed him as he finished up.

Gibbs smiled at the memory how he proposed with that necklace. "But it's still not a ring." Jordan watched him suspiciously.

Gibbs' hand disappeared in to his black jacket and a beautiful gold ring with a shiny ice blue sapphire and a light red ruby diamond appeared, exactly matching the one in the necklace. The pearl and the diamond had the same size and they were set next to each other in a semi-circle of four tiny white diamonds on one side and four tiny white diamonds on the other side.

Jordan let out a small cry while Gibbs reached for her hand, so he could slide it on her right finger.

"It's a 'toi et moi ring', you…" He pointed at the red ruby diamond. "… And me." Softly he touched the red diamond. "Your tenderness and beauty to keep the hard side of me in balance."

Jethro's blue eyes met Jordan's teary ones. "It's perfect, Jethro." She was lost in his eyes and took claim of his lips. When she pulled back in need of air, Jordan met his eyes again. Tenderly she took his face in her hands. "Just do me one favour, please." Gibbs nodded at her. "No more jewellery. I'd love this ring so much. I'd like this to be my wedding ring." Jordan beamed, her eyes still wet.

Gibbs smirked at her statement. "Promised." He loved this woman so much that he couldn't deny Jordan anything. "We'll just switch hands then." Lovingly he kissed the tears way.

"Jeez, I gotta stop crying." Jordan laughed nervously. "Damn hormones."

"You're allowed to." Gibbs reached for her hand. Jordan took her purse and they went downstairs to meet with Mac and Stella. With the four of them set, the couples left for the restaurant where Gibbs had made the reservations.

***

At the restaurant the waiter didn't lead them to a table, but to a separate little dining room that Gibbs had reserved. Gibbs smirked when Jordan tensed a little.

"Just go with the flow, you big Goofer." Mac joked.

"That's Miss Goofer to you, Taylor. And I'm not THAT big." Jordan head slapped him. Mac laughed at her behaviour and rubbed his head.

Gibbs took hold of her arm. "You never messed up since you came to DC. What did you do in New York?" Gibbs got a little concerned.

"Not that goofing around, Probie." Jordan smiled. "Me and Danny used to fool around a lot whenever I was in New York. You know, like Tony and Abby. Danny gave me the nickname." Jordan enlightened.

"Good, I really got a little worried here." Gibbs grinned as he laid his hand on her back and led her in to the room. "Now stop head slapping your brother." Gibbs friendly advised.

"I really need to brighten your language horizon, you Goofer." Jordan giggled as the walked in. But as she was greeted by Gibbs' entire team, Mac and Stella and Mike Franks, she was speechless.

"You were saying, Angel." Gibbs expressed his amusement.

"Hell Probie." Mike Franks greeted them. "You got yourself a real Bombshell here." He joked as he took in Jordan's size.

"One that might explode anytime now." DiNozzo chirped in. Gibbs didn't have to head slap Tony. Mike took care of that himself. "Watch it DiNozzo!" Mike cautioned. "That's no way to speak to a lady."

"Sorry, Jordan." Tony apologized.

"There'd better not be a betting pool, Tony." Jordan warned Tony.

"Mrs. Taylor, Jordan." Ducky changed the subject. "Why don't you ladies have a seat, my dears?" Ducky kissed Stella on her cheek as a welcome. "I must say pregnancy becomes you." Ducky complimented Stella.

"It's Stella, Ducky. Mrs. Taylor stayed at home and is having a little nap after the sail… erm… flight, I mean." Stella mocked causing Mac to turn a little red.

"I'll get you for that Bonasera." Mac whispered.

"I'll take you up on that, Taylor." Stella blinked at Mac.

Meanwhile Gibbs and Jordan turned their attention to Mike. "Hi Mike." Jordan greeted him with a sweet kiss. "Remember Mac and Stella?" Jordan turned her attention to her brother and sister-in-law.

"Good to see you again, Mike." Mac smiled. "Mexican sun does you real good." Mac observed his suntan.

"You should have gone back there on your honeymoon in stead of hanging around in DC." Mike reminded Mac of their honeymoon to Mexico, a gift from Jordan and Jethro.

"You look lovely, όμορφος (beautiful)." Franks kissed Stella.

"σε ευχαριστώ" Stella thanked him in Greek.

"Could we speak English here?" Tony piped in. "It's bad enough that Gibbs and Abby here have their little conferences in sign language." Tony moaned.

"Tony, please don't start whining again." Ziva chirped in. Χαίρομαι που σας ξαναβλέπω, Στέλλα. Δεν πειράζει Τόνυ." Ziva greeted Stella with a little kiss on the cheek. (Good to see you again, Stella. Never mind Tony).

"I hate it when she does that." Tony whined.

The waiter came in with the ordered drinks as on cue. The girls, all on water out of support to Stella and Jordan, excused themselves with a visit to the ladies room before dinner. The men gladly accepted their drinks.

***

Stella and Jordan led the way to the ladies room with Ziva and Abby on their tails. Jordan came back from the ladies room and washed her hands. Abby noticed something that wasn't there this morning.

"Jordan?" Abby took her hand. "This ring was not on your finger this morning." She squinted happily.

"Whoa…" Ziva chirped. "Gibbs got you that, yes?"

Jordan nodded as Ziva studied the ring. "That's a moi et toi-ring, yes?"

"Yes, Jethro had it specially made to match the necklace he gave me when he proposed." Jordan said shyly. "It's gorgeous, hon." Stella piped in. "I know Stell, I decided it will be my wedding ring." Jordan admired the ring once again.

"Not bad for a Puddy-duddy." Ziva giggled.

"A what?" Stella sniggered at Ziva's comment.

"That would be Fuddy-duddy." Abby corrected Ziva. "And Gibbs isn't that old-fashioned." Abby defended her silver-haired fox. "He's quite the opposite: caring, loving, romantic, and not to mention sexy." She wiggled her brows, causing Jordan to chuckle.

"Whatever." Ziva countered. "But it does go great with the necklace, Jordan."

"Thanks Ziva." Jordan agreed to the compliment. "I think we should get back fore the guys put out a BOLO on us."

Dinner was spent in harmony, much to Gibbs delight. He took pleasure in everyone getting along so great. He also took in Jordan yawning, which caused him a little concern.

Gibbs crooked his finger for Jordan to come closer. "You okay, Angel?" He tenderly whispered.

"Uh-hum." Jordan yawned again. "I just want to get you home ASAP." She twinkled her eyes. "Please, Jethro." She begged. Gibbs sneered at her act. He watched the time and signed to Abby that plans had changed and to get Jordan's car. Abby nodded and disappeared.

"Taking the girl home, Probie?" Mike sniggered and earned himself a glare from Gibbs.

Gibbs helped Jordan getting up. "Change of plans folks, we're heading home. Jordan's kind of tired." He tossed Mac his car keys. Stella reached out and caught them. Mac looked confused.

"You're not drinking and driving, Taylor." Stella cautioned. "Night you two, have fun." Stella flashed her right eye at Jordan.

"Catch you tomorrow, Stell. Night Mac. Night, guys!" Jordan laughed and followed Gibbs who almost dragged her out of the restaurant.

***


	5. Chapter 5

"Wait, Probie!" Jordan stopped him outside the restaurant. "How are we going to get home? You gave Stella our car keys."

"Your car." Gibbs answered after he had a hic-up.

"How much did you have to drink tonight?" Jordan asked irritated and rested her hands on her hips. "Jethro, I don't even have a car."

Gibbs had another hic-up. He loved Jordan's spirit and pulled her in close. Jordan was confused now. "You know how sexy you look when you get angry?" Another hic-up followed. He then tried to steal a kiss.

"Jethro, this isn't funny. I'm going back in to collect our car keys." Jordan whined.

Gibbs reached for his pocket and held up some car keys.

"Jethro… these aren't yours." Jordan snapped after she took them.

Another hic-up followed. He stole a little kiss and turned Jordan to face the street. "Nope…" He whispered next to her ear. "They're really yours…"

Abby pulled up and parked the SUV next to Gibbs and Jordan.

"Happy birthday, Angel." He planted a sweet kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Oh Jethro…" Jordan beamed and as she turned she fervently claimed his mouth, showing her appreciation. Gibbs pulled her in to his chest and greedily responded to her tongue. He couldn't get enough of Jordan. His hands slowly roamed from her waist to her breasts, causing Jordan to quiver.

"Ehr… Gibbs… Jordan…" Abby interrupted. "Could you two take this somewhere else?"

Gibbs reluctantly let go of Jordan, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes ma'am. As soon as you get out that car." Abby got out, handed Gibbs the keys and with a big beam she went back in to the restaurant.

"You wanna drive?" Jordan grinned as Gibbs sensitively kissed her nose.

"It's your car." Gibbs reminded her between kisses. "Don't wanna it wreck again."

"I'm glad you two weren't hurt." Jordan rested her hands on his chest and untied a button of his white shirt.

"We really should take this elsewhere." Gibbs whispered. "I don't want an audience when we celebrate your birthday." He teased.

"So what's keeping you…? Drive me home… Probie." Jordan returned his kiss.

***

Abby walked back in to the dining room and bumped into Stella who was observing Ziva and Tony. After she and Jordan at played that little prank on Tony, he had enthusiastically broken Gibbs' golden rule #12.

Stella punched Abby. "Abby, did Tony ever follow up on that kiss he gave Ziva back in New York?"

"And break rule #12?" She grinned. "No… Gibbs told him he would kick his butt. But Gibbs doesn't kick butt. Why?"

"Hmmm…" Stella considered. "Tony was fun to play with in New York."

"What have you got in mind? Abby wiggled her brows as she watched Tony.

"Dunno yet." Abby was disappointed. "But let me sleep on it. I'm sure I can come up with something." Stella considered and Abby grinned.

***

Back at Gibbs' house a trail of shoes, socks, a white shirt and a black dress indicated they were upstairs in the bedroom. Half naked Jethro admired Jordan's naked pregnant shape as she lay on the bed.

Wordless, as a hunter approaching his pray, he walked to the bed and dropped his trousers and boxers. Then he bent over and kissed Jordan's soft lips.

"Jethro…" She moaned at his touch.

"Shhh Angel… tonight is all about you." He promised tenderly. His mouth didn't stop and smoothly plunged in with hers. Jordan was overwhelmed by Gibbs completely.

After a while he laid next to her, so he could use his hands. To caress her belly that trembled under his touch and to remove her hair from her neck for series of tenderly kisses. He planted kisses on her shoulders that deeply touched her.

"So you're a shoulder girl…" Gibbs commented in her neck on her giggle.

"That coming from a hip guy…" Jordan sweetly countered.

His gaze got back to her breasts. "Which one first?"

Jordan felt his hot breath on her left breast. As his mouth closed around it, she felt her body shiver. After Gibbs was done with the left, he went for the right, following the same pattern.

"Jethro…" Jordan grasped for his head.

When he felt that she couldn't take anymore he blew some cold air over her abdomen, giving her goose bumps. As her hand lowered to remove the irritating cold air, Gibbs stopped her.

"No way… that part is mine." He kissed her belly again.

"Says who?" Jordan giggled.

"The man that is about to prove to you that you should stop talking and let him go his way." While Gibbs kept talking his fingers moved over her abdomen lower and lower till he felt that Jordan was ready.

He then flipped him self on the back so she was on top of him, riding them to heaven's doors.

In the aftermath Gibbs kissed her heated body. "Thank you, Jethro." She whimpered. "For giving me this beautiful day, bringing Mac here and giving me a new car. But most of all for loving me." She kissed his chest.

"Angel, I would move heaven and earth for you and our babies." Gibbs kissed away the little tear that had appeared on Jordan's cheek.

"Trust me, Probie. You just did." Jordan grinned as she spooned in to Gibbs.

***

Mac and Stella had said their goodbyes at the restaurant and Stella had driving them back to Gibbs's house. She wondered how they would get back in to house since Gibbs hadn't given her a house key.

"Probably hid it under one of those plant pots." Stella murmured.

"Jethro isn't that tame." Mac sounded a bit too drunk for Stella's liking.

"Shut up Taylor, you don't want to wake them." Stella warned him as it was quiet in the house.

"Just open that door, Bella. Jethro lives in a fliendly neighbour-thingy." Mac

"Taylor, you're drunk." Stella snapped as she reached for a hairpin to open the door.

"Sell, I'm telling you… Jet doesn't lock the door." Mac giggled.

"Jet…? Ok, now I really now you're drunk, Taylor." Stella whined but tried the door anyway.

And the door opened. "See… I sold you so…" Mac triumphed.

"You're so in trouble tomorrow morning, Taylor." Stella snapped.

Mac walked in to the house to be greeted by several clothing parts. "Those flu had a party." He tripped over his words and picked up Jordan's red strapless bra.

Stella was really getting annoyed with Mac. "Up you go Taylor! And stay away form Jordan's undies." She cautioned.

"Why, Bell, it's beautiful wet, you should buy it sometime…" He smirked mischievously.

"Mac Taylor, you have a complaint about my lingerie?" Stella wondered. "And don't you dare and sniff at that bra." She cautioned him.

"I love y're tops, Bell, but Jordan's taste isn't that bad, no wonder she wrapped Jet around her lil' toe."

"Finger Mac, it's called a finger. And you need a bed right now. God knows what would have happened if it didn't caught those car keys." Stella whined.

"Luve ya Bell" Mac blurted on. "Need the check up lil' blister." Mac tried to get him up the stairs.

Stella ran after him before Mac could reach Jordan's and Gibbs' bedroom. But she was too late.

Mac stared at the comfortable sleeping pair. "She's so sappy." He smiled at Gibbs and Jordan curled up together.

"Keep your voice down, Taylor." Stella whispered. "And get to our room." She ordered as she as well took in a happy Gibbs holding his Jordan.

Mac did as ordered, but took the wrong door. Stella shook her head as Mac went in to the bathroom. She decided that Mr. Overboard didn't need a rescue vest. He could wake up in the morning in the bath tub, but she covered him with a blanket after all.

***

The next morning Mac woke up from a singing husky voice. His head was throbbing. When he became aware of his surroundings, he lifted himself out off the tub, rubbed his eyes and followed the voice. It came from the nursery. Mac found Jordan in her rocking chair, singing to her babies. For a moment he watched his little sister and listened, then he put his left hand in his pocket and strolled in.

Jordan noticed him and recognized his outfit from last night. "Whoa Mac…" She giggled as her hands massaged her belly. "Stella threw you out?"

Mac chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… not sure… woke up in your bathroom." He confessed. I think I've got a hangover."

Jordan smirked and held out her hand, motioning to sit with him. "She still asleep?"

"I'll check up on her in a moment." Mac grabbed on of the little stools and sat next to Jordan. "You're ok, Peaches?" He asked taking in Jordan's sad and yet satisfied expression. "Cause that was not exactly a happy song."

Jordan rocked her chair again to soothe her energetic twins. "You haven't called me Peaches since I finished High School." She smiled as he had mentioned her special nickname. "But yes, I'm happy with Jethro…" She assured him.

"Then what's with the sad face?" Mac lifted her chin up.

"Jethro got called out on a case this morning." Jordan sniffed. "I think I could have done desk work for a little while longer. He disagreed." She smiled sadly, but when she felt the twins move again her face went bright. "Feel this…" Jordan laid Mac's hand on her stomach.

Mac felt the twins move and laughed quietly. "Quite active, those two." Jordan nodded. "And that's why Jethro wants you home." She looked at him. "Jordan, the last months will be the hardest. You need all the rest you can get if you're gonna carry them full term."

"When did you get so wise?" She grinned.

"Well, with you and Stella both pregnant, you learn a lot about being a father." Mac chuckled and got up. "Gonna check on Stella, if she'll let me in." He blinked an eye. "Happy birthday, Peaches.

"Thanks. Jordan giggled at his comment. "Gonna start your coffee." Jordan winched herself up and went for the kitchen.

***


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning Mac woke up from a singing husky voice. His head was throbbing. When he became aware of his surroundings, he lifted himself out off the tub, rubbed his eyes and followed the voice. It came from the nursery. Mac found Jordan in her rocking chair, singing to her babies. For a moment he watched his little sister and listened, then he put his left hand in his pocket and strolled in.

Jordan noticed him and recognized his outfit from last night. "Whoa Mac…" She giggled as her hands massaged her belly. "Stella threw you out?"

Mac chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Uh… not sure… woke up in your bathroom." He confessed. I think I've got a hangover."

Jordan smirked and held out her hand, motioning to sit with him. "She still asleep?"

"I'll check up on her in a moment." Mac grabbed on of the little stools and sat next to Jordan. "You're ok, Peaches?" He asked taking in Jordan's sad and yet satisfied expression. "Cause that was not exactly a happy song."

Jordan rocked her chair again to soothe her energetic twins. "You haven't called me Peaches since I finished High School." She smiled as he had mentioned her special nickname. "But yes, I'm happy with Jethro…" She assured him.

"Then what's with the sad face?" Mac lifted her chin up.

"Jethro got called out on a case this morning." Jordan sniffed. "I think I could have done desk work for a little while longer. He disagreed." She smiled sadly, but when she felt the twins move again her face went bright. "Feel this…" Jordan laid Mac's hand on her stomach.

Mac felt the twins move and laughed quietly. "Quite active, those two." Jordan nodded. "And that's why Jethro wants you home." She looked at him. "Jordan, the last months will be the hardest. You need all the rest you can get if you're gonna carry them full term."

"When did you get so wise?" She grinned.

"Well, with you and Stella both pregnant, you learn a lot about being a father." Mac chuckled and got up. "Gonna check on Stella, if she'll let me in." He blinked an eye. "Happy birthday, Peaches.

"Thanks. Jordan giggled at his comment. "Gonna start your coffee." Jordan winched herself up and went for the kitchen.

***

Mac silently opened the bedroom door. Stella was still fast a sleep. He tiptoed to the bed and kissed her forehead. Stella yawned and rolled over to her other side.

"Aw, c'mon Gorgeous." Mac whinged as he tried to get in the bed with her. "It's a beautiful day. You need to wake up."

"Go away, Taylor… too early." She grumbled and pushed him off.

Smiling at her grumpiness Mac got up and took his trousers off. He dropped them on the back leaning of a chair and walked back to the bed. He softly lifted the blankets and snuggled in to Stella's back.

"Mac…" Stella whined. "I need more sleep."

"No, you don't." Mac disagreed while he removed her hair to leave a trail of soft kisses in her neck. Half a sleep Stella turned and carefully opened her eyes. "You look a mess, Taylor." She closed her eyes and grinned satisfied with his hangover.

"Now that is not a nice thing to say, Gorgeous." His lips caressing hers.

"Serves you right." Stella giggled. "You had one too many last night."

"How did we get home?" He drew little circles on her tummy and kissed his unborn baby. "Jethro's car. Thank god you remembered that he doesn't lock his door, else we would've been sleeping on the porch." Stella giggled.

Mac made a serious face. "Fill me in no what I don't remember?" Stella giggled as his tongue wandered to her breasts.

"Well… I think you… you changed… your favourite colour… to red… last night." She trembled in response to his touch.

"Black… is still… my favourite." Mac gently sucked on her nipple. "Wanna show me… those shower skills… you mentioned yesterday?"

"Hmmm…" Stella responded. "Too lazy…" She teased.

"Open your eyes, Gorgeous." Mac whispered as he tossed the blanket of her. Stella slowly opened them and met his sinister look. Mac placed her arms gently around his neck, then he lifted her up and carried her to the bathroom.

***

Knowing that Mac was making up to Stella, Jordan didn't start the coffee. Instead she poured herself a cup of tea. She lifted the newspaper from the kitchen table and was about to take a seat when her cell phone rang. Smiling at the number she recognized, she picked it up.

"D'Angelo." She taunted, knowing it would irritate the hell out of Gibbs.

_"Jordan, we really need to work on your phone manners." _Gibbs countered.

"How's the case, Special Agent Gibbs?" She ignored his remark and took another sip of her tea.

_"Slow."_ Gibbs sighed in to the phone. Jordan could hear his frustration in his voice.

"Should have kept me on board." She laughed.

Gibbs was silent for a moment and scratched his brow. _"Angel, you know we've talked about that before-"_

"I know, I know."Jordan interrupted. "The last months will be the hardest and I need my rest if I'm going to carry them full term." Jordan repeated Mac's words.

_"When did you become so wise?"_ Gibbs grinned pleased.

"Hmm… call it a family thing." Jordan said between sips of her tea.

_"You've been talking to Mac."_ Gibbs concluded. _"He around?" _

Jordan chuckled remembering Mac's earlier remark. "Nope. I think Stella's straightening him out for being so drunk last night." She grinned and opened the newspaper. "We will visit the Navy Yard later this afternoon."

_"Good, I asked Duck to give you a quick check-up. He agreed." _Gibbs's voice sincere.

"You and Ducky worry too much." Jordan grinned at his loving concern. Then she decided to have a little fun herself. "It's quiet on your end. Where are you?" Jordan turned another page of the paper.

_"MTAC. Just finished a satellite conference." _Gibbs informed her.

"Is Tony around?" Jordan grinned.  
_  
"Nah… Sent him and Ziva to bring someone in. Where are you?" _

Jordan turned another page of the paper. "Still in bed missing you. Only got up for cause I was cold." She teased. "Shame you can't see." Jordan poured herself another cup of tea.

_"What you wearing?" _Gibbs checked opened the door from MTAC and walked towards the elevator.

"That camisole you bought me a few weeks ago." Jordan taunted.

Gibbs closed his eyes to picture which one. He stepped in to the elevators and the doors closed. _"Colour?"_ Gibbs could barely speak.

"The black silk one, with the Bordeaux red laces." Jordan teased and she heard the elevator switch and Gibbs gasping for air.

_"Yeah, well… if I wasn't stuck here."_ He said in a hoarse voice. _"I'd be home this instant." _He tried to vision the top of the camisole draping over his unborn twins.

"Yeah, well… I promise it'll be worth waiting for, Probie. Oh… Stella and Mac are up. Gotta go, I love you, Jethro." Jordan closed her cell phone before Gibbs could respond.

She was in stitches, but felt a little guilty as well. She got up and walked up the stairs to their bedroom to change in to the camisole she'd described to Gibbs.

***

Later that morning Mac, Stella and Jordan did some sightseeing in Washington DC before heading to the Navy Yard. Jordan felt a little tired after strolling across town. She asked Mac to drive them back to the Navy Yard. Stella noticed a hotdog stand and begged Mac to stop for it. She developed a craving for mustard the latest days.

"You sure you don't want a hotdog, Jordan?" Stella asked as Mac gave in to her desire.

"Pretty sure, Stell. Never liked mustard at all." Jordan couldn't believe Stella's desire for mustard.

"Why didn't you pick us up with the SUV yesterday? It's much more comfortable than Jethro's Dodge."

"Didn't have the SUV yet yesterday." Jordan grinned. It was a birthday present from Jethro. Remember when he tossed you his car keys last night?" Jordan beamed. Stella nodded. "Well he pretended to drunk and surprised me with the car."

At least Jethro pretended, Mac really was drunk." Stella made a little fun of Mac.

"Pretended what?" Mac was back and handed Stella her hotdog.

"To be drunk, Taylor. Jethro got this SUV for Jordan's birthday yesterday." Stella took a big bite from her hotdog. Jordan's stomach started to turn.

"Wasn't he supposed to buy you this car as a wedding gift?" Mac recalled.

"Mac, have you seen the size of me lately. I'm not getting married like this." Jordan snapped a little. "Now, could you drive us to the Navy Yard?" Jordan said from the back, feeling a bit awkward.

You ok, Jordan?" He watched her in his rear-view mirror.

"Yeah… I have a lot of weird cravings, but your wife takes the biscuit." Jordan grinned.

***


	7. Chapter 7

After they had gotten to the Navy Yard Jordan showed Mac and Stella around. She knew it wasn't as high tech as Mac's lab back in New York, but she and Abby always did get the forensic works done. When they walked in to Abby's lab they were welcomed by loud music.

Mac had his fingers in his ears. "Never knew we brought Adam along, Stell." He almost shouted.

"Ow, Mac and Adam's our favourite." Stella joked. "And you left him at home? Shame on you, Taylor." She shouted back.

"Abby!" Jordan yelled. When she got no response Jordan walked over to the stereo and turned off the music.

Abby looked up. "Who the hell…? Ooohhh… Jordan." Abby ran towards her for a big hug. "Happy birthday, Jordan."

'Sorry Abbs.' Jordan signed. 'Don't wanna wake these two up.' Jordan giggled as she pointed at her belly.

Abby bent down to Jordan's belly. "I'm sorry." She whispered soft. "How are my girls doing?" Abby asked.

"Who says they're girls?" Jordan gave a glare that Gibbs rubbed off on her.

"Right." Abby giggled. "Hi Mac, Hi Stella. Welcome to Labby's." She rattled. "Oh my… the little MacBell is growing as well." Abby grinned at Stella, causing Mac to frown. "How's the head doing, Mac?" Abby added innocently.

"It's fine Abby." Mac assured her feeling a little bit uneasy, causing Stella to turn away and hide her grin.

"Abbs, have you seen Gibbs?" Jordan enquired.

"Nope, he won't be here till I have some results Jordan, you know that." She whined.

"I'm sorry if things have slowed down." Jordan apologized. "But both Gibbs and Mac have pointed out to me to take it slow." The machine beeped.

"Took you long enough to get that point. D'Angelo." Gibbs walked getting her back for the way she answered her phone earlier. "And don't apologize."

"Yeah, yeah." Jordan countered. "It's a sign of weakness."

Gibbs gave her a little peck on the cheek. "Never with you, Angel." He said. "But you and I need to have a serious talk." He glared at her.

"No elevator talks, Boss-man." Abby interrupted. "Now, I need help here." Abby said as she dragged Gibbs over to the lay-out table. "You took Jordan away from me… and before you start, you're the one who told me to ask for help if I needed any."

"Abby… Abbs." Gibbs tried to calm her down. "Breath!" He ordered.

"You're having problems with handling the evidence, Abby?" Mac enquired as he studied what she'd got."

"Oh no you don't, Taylor." Stella warned. "You promised this would be a holiday."

Mac felt guilty straight away. "I know, Gorgeous. I was just wondering if this agency can afford to fly Adam in." Mac winked at Stella.

Abby's ears didn't defy on her. "Did you say Adam?" Abby dribbled over to Mac and surprised him with a big hug.

"I think that's what Mac said." Gibbs butted in. "And yes, NCIS can afford it. Now let the man go, Abbs. He's got a family to take care off." Gibbs smirked.

"Right! Abby tried to apoligize. "Thank you Mac." She said and signed at the same time.

Mac quickly addressed Jordan for the meaning of her signs. Jordan signed what to say and Mac followed.

"Abbs, I think Mac and Stella would like to see autopsy next. Ducky is expecting you." Gibbs told her. "I need to have a word with Jordan first." He gave Jordan a dangerous look.

"Ok, my Hero." Abby chirped. She stepped between Mac and Stella and led them to autopsy.

***

Mac, Stella and Abby found Ducky in autopsy leaning over the body they had found early this morning.

"Ah, well yes… you poor youngster…" Ducky was speaking to the victim. "It never amazes me how much damage three bullet shots can do. But don't you worry my dear, I will take good care of you." He took the liver out and laid it gently on the scale.

Mac frowned at Stella. "Told you the similarity with Sid is creepy." She grinned.

Ducky turned at Stella's voice. "Stella, my dear. You certainly look lovely today." He charmed.

"Hello Ducky." She greeted and gave him a small peck on his cheek to say thank you.

"You sure, you're not Sid's twin, Ducky?" Mac shook his hand.

"I'm certain that every one has a twin somewhere, Mac. But I can assure you, Sid is not my Doppelgänger."

Abby laughed at Ducky's comment. "I wonder if the little Gibblets will look exact the same.

"Speaking of which, where are the other parents to be?" Ducky patted Stella's stomach.

"Probably having an elevator talk. Gibbs didn't sound too happy with Jordan." Abby sounded a little sad.

"Oh dear, well… We'd better finish the tour on ourselves then. Mr. Palmer!" Ducky called out. Jimmy walked in. "Could you please finish this up for me?"

"Certainly Doctor." Palmer touched his nose to push his glassed closer to his eyes and went to work.

***

After Mac and the girls had left them Gibbs' dangerous glare never left Jordan's eyes. He laid his left index finger on Jordan's lips indicating to keep quiet. He then soundlessly took her elbow and led her to the elevator. Jordan quietly wondered what he was up to.

Once the elevator had moved Gibbs waited until they were between floors before he hit the emergency stop. He smoothly pushed her against the wall and placed his right index finger on Jordan's lips. He let his finger wander down her neck. As he reached her breasts, he slowly he unbuttoned her blouse checking the view she'd described earlier. His ice blue eyes stayed focused on her grey ones. Slowly his tongue worked his way down to her breast. Jordan let out a soft moan.

"Shh… Angel." He soothed her as he pulled on one of the laces, revealing her naked skin. Gibbs tongue felt tenderly wandered from her left breast to her right one, then he went down to her soft belly. Jordan's body shivered all over.

"Jethro…" She sniffed, but she was interrupted by Gibbs' phone. Gibbs reached out to his pocket to get the phone and handed it to her, motioning to pick it up. Jordan was surprised by his actions but answered the phone anyway.

"D'Angelo…" She softly answered the phone. "Hmm…" Another moan escaped from her mouth. "Hang on Abbs." She handed the phone back to Gibbs.

"What Abbs?" Gibbs got up and his hand kneaded one of Jordan's breasts. "Tell Ducky it'll have to be postponed till tomorrow." He told her, then he closed his phone.

Jordan was amazed as Gibbs reached for the breast again. But instead he reached for the laces, saying nothing he gently tied the laces together. He leaned in and planted a soft kiss in her neck.

"Later…" He whispered next to her right ear. "It'll be worth waiting for, Angel." Gibbs grinned like a Cheshire cat. "Boy, your good, Angel… But so am I." He then hit the emergency switch so the cart moved again.

"Probie…! I can't believe you!" She slapped him on his chest taking in her defeat. Gibbs grinned at her loss. "What did Duck want?"

He softly kissed her again. "Wanted to know what time you would come down for your check-up." He tried to steel another little kiss and buttoned her blouse.

"Why wait until tomorrow since I'm her already?" Jordan wondered.

"No way in hell he's gonna see you in this outfit." He pecked her on her lips and started the elevator again. Both laughed it out. When they got out of the elevator Tony who was waiting at the elevator.

"Boss, we really need to have a talk about your elevator manners." He wined.

Gibbs head slapped Tony as they stepped out. He and Jordan went back to the order of the day. Gibbs sat down at his desk, and Jordan noticed the two wrapped boxes AGAIN. She was sure Gibbs had taken them out of the car yesterday when they had gotten home.

***


	8. Chapter 8

Back in autopsy Stella excused herself to go the ladies room. After she was done she came out and went to the sink. Behind her a door opened and Ziva met her.

"How've you been Ziva?" Stella let the water run to wash her hands. "It has been a while since I last saw you in New York."

"It has." Ziva agreed. "But it was fun. I had a good time." She smiled and her thoughts drifted off to an impulsive Tony breaking rule #12 and kissing her.

"Hello… Earth to Ziva!" Stella repeated herself and waved her hand in front of Ziva's face.

"Oh… I'm sorry, Stella. I didn't mean to be rude." Ziva dried her hands.

"You're not being rude." Stella giggled. "But you seemed miles away. Anyone particular?" She fished.

"Stella, can I get some advice in men?" Ziva wondered.

"Men?" Stella quipped. "Or one particular guy?" She wiggled her brows.

Ziva beamed at her question. "Yes, one in particular. I really do not know what to do."

"Sure." Stella excited. At least with Ziva she had a chance to play the Good Samaritan, although she knew Mac and Gibbs wouldn't like it. "You free for lunch?" Stella raised giggled in excitement and arm in arm the women left the ladies room.

"Yes, we brought in the suspect. Gibbs allowed McGee to interview him." Ziva informed her.

"Good, now you meet me and Jordan in he parking lot in twenty." Stella sniggered. And she just had the perfect plan.

***

McGee came out from interrogation, noticing Gibbs and Jordan in the bullpen. Even though Jordan was only visiting, he was glad to see her. He considered if he should update Gibbs with Jordan around. He decided against it, knowing Gibbs would probably be pissed off.

"Ehr… Boss?" McGee approached his desk. Gibbs looked up. "Ehrr…" McGee wasn't sure how to start.

Gibbs got impatient with McGee's hesitance. He gave him a direct glare. "Today McGee!" He ordered.

"Well erm… it's about the case, boss." McGee dared whispering, which caused him another glare from Gibbs. Just when he was about to head slap McGee, Stella and Mac walked in.

"Jordan, wanna do a girls' lunch?" Stella offered.

"Sure thing." Jordan gladly accepted. "But my birthday, my treat." Jordan warned. McGee wanted to give Stella one the famous Abby-hugs at the moment, but he figured that Mac would kill him first.

"Birthday girl coming through guys, move it!" Jordan said as she pushed her ass between Mac and McGee, who turned red.

"More like my pay check coming through." Gibbs sighed.

"Erm… Mac?" Stella took hold of his arm. "Did you call Adam yet?" She asked as innocent as possible.

"Yeah, I called Danny. He's putting him on the next flight." Mac grinned.

"Ok, I'll see you later." She quickly gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll give Abby a call as well." Stella told Jordan. "Meet me at the elevator, Jordan."

"Erm… sure, Stell." Jordan blushed at the mentioning of the elevator. Gibbs smirked when he saw her redden. "I'll see you later Gibbs."

"You got your phone, D'Angelo?" Gibbs checked.

"Yup." Jordan showed her behind. It was clipped on the back pocket of her maternity jeans. McGee went red in the face. "Now don't worry, I'm not alone, the girls are with me. See you guys later." She gave Gibbs a quick peck on his cheek, leaving him to wonder where that came from. She never kissed him in public at work.

***

While Gibbs' team and Mac brainstormed over the case back at the Navy Yard the girls walked in to snack bar Abby had suggested. Ziva and Abby quickly headed over to the counter for their order, while Jordan and Stella waggled for a boot.

"They're way too fast for us." Stella complained.

"You're complaining? Wait till you're seven months pregnant." Jordan giggled following Stella.

"Wait till they are pregnant." Stella sniggered back.

"What you got in mind?" Jordan twinkled her eye.

"Dunno yet, gotta find out what Abby thinks of Adam first." Stella considered.

"Abby?" Jordan questioned. "I don't think she still in love with Tim." Jordan studied Abby again. "Why, what are you thinking?"

"I just don't know." Stella considered. Jordan was lost. " Mac hired this new girl after you and Jethro eloped to DC, and Adam was head over heals." Stella giggled.

"Stell, Jethro and me did not elope yet." Jordan grinned.

"You wouldn't." Stella was shocked.

"Well I don't exactly see myself in white. But I sure can see Jethro and me tying the knot on a Mexican beach." Jordan grinned. Stella mused that Mike Franks could come in handy here.

"Sooo…" Abby butted in. "What's happening?" She took a sip of her caf-pow.

Jordan giggled. "Abbs… you still got the hots for McGee?"

"Jordan, not anymore, but Ziva has the hots for Tony. Now me and McGee Gibbs didn't mind, but Ziva and Tony. That's a different story."

"How come?" Both Jordan and Stella questioned.

"Well, he and former director Shephard sent them undercover once." Abby winked her left eye. "She and Gibbs had a satellite conference with Tony in a bath robe, and they saw it all. And boy, do I mean all of it. Maybe Gibbs wants to protect Ziva from Tony's assets."

"Okay, Abby. I think it's time for you to breath." Ziva said from behind. "Don't remind me of those push ups." She snapped. "It was hard enough to stay focused on the case."

"Push ups?" Stella beamed. This is far too good."

"Why, what do you have in mind, Stell?" Jordan wanted to know.

Stella thought about it for a moment. "Well, as much as I love Adam, he isn't that athletic. Could probably need a work out. Ziva could give him some personal training in the gym and do some push ups herself."

"Keep talking, Stell." Jordan could picture the scene already.

"Well, I haven't worked out all the details yet, but I'm sure I will by the time Adam is in DC." Stella assured.

"And when will that be?" Abby enquired and wiggled her brows. "Cause he and I will still have some evidence to work on."

"Maybe Jordan and I can help you out there. I mean sitting home isn't everything." Stella quipped.

"Stell, you told Mac you wanted this to be holiday." Jordan grinned as she took a bite of her burger."

"Jordan, you really think Mac isn't brainstorming with the guys?" She sniggered as she took a sip of her diet pepsi.

"Right." Jordan had a lively picture of that in her head. "We'll meet here again tomorrow 10 am for tea. And that would mean coffee for Ziva and a caf-pow for Abby."

"End of campfire." Ziva sniggered.

"Amen to that." Abby grinned.

"Jordan, I got you a little something for your birthday. Well not exactly your birthday, it's rather more for you and Gibbs." Abby grinned. Jordan opened the little box. "It's a baby-alert. Comes in handy with Gibbs." Jordan, Ziva and Abby busted out in laughter. Stella gave Abby a doubtful glance. "Gibbs and phones don't go together that well, Stella." Abby enlightened that McGee had a lot of rebooting to do with Gibbs' phones.

"Well, I love it, thanks you, Abbs." She gave Abby a little thank you peck. "You mind if Stella uses it as well when she's due?" Jordan enquired. "Mac had quite a scare with his phone a while ago." Now it was Abby and Ziva's turn to be curious. Stella explained the situation with the 333-stalker.

***

In the evening Mac and Stella decided to visit a jazz bar. Jordan had recommended one that Mac would surely love. Feeling a little tired she decided not go and Gibbs was still at the Navy Yard.

When he came home he found Jordan in the basement lying on the futon, singing to his babies. Half way down the stairs he stole a glance of the prospect that soon would change. For a moment he mentally pictured Jordan on the futon playing with his girls while he worked on a new boat. Jordan's singing voice brought him back to the basement.

He went down the rest of the stairs and noted Jordan's closed eyes. Her right hand was roaming her big tummy. Silently he lay on his side next to her and moved his hand over hers. Jordan smiled at his touch and together they soothed the babies. After finishing the song Gibbs softly planted a tenderly kiss on her soft lips.

"I love it when you sing to our chipmunks, Angel." Jordan smiled at his comment while her knuckles gently touched his cheek. "What's this?" He asked as he picked up a book.

"It's a baby's name book Probie, you know you can't keep calling them chipmunks." Jordan grinned.

He took the book and opened it. Jordan had yellow marked a few boys and girls' names. "You can scratch boys' names. They're girls." He dryly commented. Gibbs closed the book and dropped it on the futon and kissed her belly.

Jordan's fingers gently travelled through his hair. "You and Abby keep telling me that. How can you be so sure?" Jordan smiled at his soft laugh.

"Your shape is telling me." He came up and claimed her lips.

"My shape?" Jordan's whispered between rains of kisses. Gibbs nodded at her. "Jethro, my shape changes every day with this football team. Sometimes I don't know whose scoring." Jordan giggled.

"I'd hoped that would be me tonight. It's still a thigh, Angel." Gibbs said cheeky. "And if I make one more score than you I'll win."

"Well, I'm too comfy here, ain't moving." Jordan mocked him and sought entrance to his mouth.

Teasing Gibbs pulled away and quickly picked her up. "You need a bed, not a futon for this match, Angel."

"Fine, you know I can 'top' this." Jordan twinkled her eyes. "You're not fast enough D'Angelo." Gibbs mumbled and carried Jordan to their bedroom.

***

Mac and Gibbs wanted to go out for a run early next morning. Gibbs got up and went to the bathroom and found his jogging sweats waiting for him. He figured Jordan must have laid them out for him when she got up late last night. On top of his clothes he found a note with a little device. He took the note and read it. _'Baby-alert gift from Abby. Wear at all time. Love – J. PS: Talk to Mac, I'll talk to Stella.'_

He smiled at the note and headed downstairs. Mac was already waiting for him in the kitchen. He handed Gibbs a glass of water before they took off.

After five miles they passed a little coffee shop and Mac suggested taking a little break. Gibbs nodded at him and they walked in. He went for a booth while Mac got them some coffee.

"You came home late." Gibbs accepted the coffee that Mac handed out.

"Did we make any noise?" Mac worried a bit.

"Nah… I'm sleeping light these days." Gibbs sighed. "Worried about Jordan."

Mac stared at Gibbs for a moment. "Yeah… I know what you mean. Same here with Stell." He figured that was the best way to start. "What about your unlocked porch door?"

"Never thought about that one before. Thanks for bringing it up." Gibbs got the hint and toyed with the baby-alert.

"Could be any day now with twins." Mac mentioned at the sight of the baby-alert.

"Well, she's only little over seven months, Mac." Gibbs reminded him.

"You don't know a lot about twins, do you Jethro?" Mac grinned. Gibbs shook his head in denial. "Jordan never mentioned it?" Mac asked in surprise. Gibbs was intrigued now. "Runs in the family." Mac laughed.

"Meaning Stella could be having twins as well?" Gibbs wondered as he took another sip.

"Nah… we already checked. I meant it runs in Jordan's mother's family. Jordan is the only one who doesn't have a twin." Mac let him know.

"Good to know I got one of a kind." Gibbs grinned. "But therefore she has a big brother, who could do her a huge favour." Gibbs got up and threw away the cardboard cup. He walked out of the coffee shop and held the door for Mac.

"What favour?" Mac wondered as he threw away his own cup.

"Well, we hadn't talked about it before last night. But we would like you to be the godfather of my girls." Gibbs grinned. Mac smirked at the request. "You would be sharing them with two godmothers however."

"Girls…?" You sure?? Jordan never wanted to know the gender." Mac reminded him. Gibbs gave him a stare. "Jethro, I'd be honoured to be their godfather, whether it's girls, boys, a girl and a boy or the other way around, a boy and a girl. Now who would be the godmothers?"

"Stella and Abby. Jordan didn't want to pass Abby on my behalf. She'd eat us alive if we didn't ask her." Gibbs grinned.

"I'm sure Stella would be pleased as well and she wouldn't mind sharing with Abby. Now let's run before we're late." Gibbs and Mac ran for another 5 miles.

***


	9. Chapter 9

At 10am the women met in front of the snack bar they had been in the previous day. They had set a plan and not long after that they all headed back to the Navy yard. Abby went up to her lab, Ziva went back to the bullpen, Stella was about to see Mac for some more sightseeing and Jordan was going to see Ducky for her check-up.

Being a bit early she decided to join Abby in the lab. However, Gibbs needed Abby up in the bullpen, so Jordan was left alone. She missed the lab in which she and Abby used to work so well together. She hit the play button of Abby's music machine. 'Someday' from Nickelback started to play; Jordan turned up to music and drifted off to good memories.

"Mind getting back to reality, Goofer?" A somewhat familiar voice came brought her moments later.

Jordan wasn't sure if she'd heard right. "Could you say that again Goof-ball?" She addressed the room.

"I said… Mind getting back to reality, Goofer?" Jordan turned around and met the eyes of a grinning Danny Messer.

"Messer!" Jordan shrieked as she turned. "Who's minding Mac's lab? What the heck are you doing here? And where's Adam? Jordan asked shocked to see Danny at NCIS.

Danny grinned at Jordan's questions. "Linds. Checking up on you and on sick leave. Why, you ain't happy to see me?" He asked in a NY accent.

Jordan turned the music down. "For the record, Goof-ball, Mac won't like it, good to know you care, feeling sorry for Adam, but so damn happy to see you, all in that order, Danny. She hugged him tight.

"Whoa D'Angelo… you're gonna squash me. If I'd known you were this huge, I'd called in a toe truck." Danny joked at her size.

"Should have brought Flack to control traffic down here." Jordan grinned at her big belly. "So, Adam's on sick leave?"

"He somewhat caught the flu yesterday." Danny blinked Jordan an eye.

"What's her name?" Jordan sniggered. She didn't know Adam that well, but Danny therefore way too much.

"Kendall Novak." Danny smirked as he pushed he glasses back on his nose a little.

"Maybe just as well." Jordan's mind was racing. "He's way too neat for what we got planned." Jordan laughed."

Danny put an arm around her shoulders. "What you got in mind, D'Angelo?"

"Train wreck!" Tony bit his knuckles as he saw Jordan and Danny a little too close.

"Messer!" Gibbs glanced at Jordan as they entered the lab. "Good to see you." He smiled at Danny and kissed Jordan softly on her left sleep.

"This is so not Adam." Abby whispered to Tony and Ziva.

"But oh so cute." Ziva checked out his assets. Tony drew a discussed face.

"Danny, meet Abby, Ziva and Tony." Jordan introduced. "Abbs, Danny will be filling in for Adam." She enlightened. Abby was a little disappointed. "Don't worry Abbs, I promise you Danny can be just as fun." Jordan assured her.

"We don't get paid for fun, D'Angelo." Gibbs sighed. Jordan gave him a wicked glare. "Well you might." He smirked. "The others back to work." He ordered. "You…" he crooked his finger at Jordan. "With me! Ducky. Check up time." He told Jordan.

"Kinky Gibbs!" Jordan turned to the gang. "See, this is gonna be fun." She frowned her brows. Gibbs rolled his eyes, silently turned Jordan and hit her on her bum to get moving.

***

Ducky was waiting for Jordan in autopsy. He did a complete check up on her. She still figured both men were too worried. But after Ducky told Jordan that she would not carry full term, she'd had quite a scare.

"Don't you worry my little one." Ducky soothed her. "The babies paves their way slowly and your body is preparing for delivery. It usually begins several days before the actual labour." Jordan nodded.

"She gonna be okay, Duck?" Gibbs rubbed Jordan's back to comfort her.

"Well Jethro, it's advisable that Jordan doesn't overdo physical work at this time because she needs all the strength and energy she can gather for the delivery. And that, Jethro, would also mean no sexual intercourse." Gibbs rolled his eyes, Jordan giggled. "He's like an open book, which I absolutely don't want to read. Jordan my dear, will you join me for a cup of tea next?" Jordan nodded at Ducky who excused himself for a moment.

"Wow Probie, seems to me your boat will have lots of attention." Jordan put her arms around Gibbs neck and softly kissed his lips.

Gibbs returned the kiss and rubbed her back. "Nope, I'm gonna make sure you get your rest." He then kissed her forehead, hearing Jordan sigh.

"Jethro, you're not gonna watch me like a mother hen." Jordan mocked and let go of him. She was about to turn when he reached for her arm and pulled her back. He rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Angel, I promise I won't stalk you." He smiled and tenderly stroked her face. "But we have to take Ducky's words serious. We can go home and you can rest on the futon while I work on the boat for a while, ok?" His thumb touched the top of her nose. He was rewarded with a little smile. "I'll round things up here and pick you up in about half an hour." Jordan noddedd and 'yes' abd he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

After Gibbs had left autopsy Ducky walked in with a pot of fresh tea and two cups. "Here you go, my darling." Ducky handed Jordan her cup.

"Thank you, Duck." Jordan took the cup from him. After taking a sip, he noticed a mischievously look. "Ducky you can do ultrasounds, right?" Jordan asked.

"Oh dear, Jethro warned me for this." He smiled. Jordan had a mischievious smile on her face. "And he told me not to fall for the puppy face either." They both sneered.

"Oh Duck, what Jethro doesn't know, won't kill him." Jordan grinned. "Can we do this before he gets back, please Ducky?" Jordan wiggled her frowns and pleaded Ducky with a sweet little kiss.

"Oh, all right my dear." Ducky smiled. "I just can't say no to you girls." He finally gave in. Ducky went for the ultrasound machine while Jordan prepared herself. After he was done he gave her a little piece of paper with the outcome.

"Just in case you decide to wait, my dear." Ducky winked at Jordan. Jordan nodded a 'no' and opened the paper. She closed it after a brief moment and beamed at Ducky.

"You're goon win the pool, Duck!" Jordan wiggled her brows. Ducky squinted and was rewarded for his efforts with a huge big kiss. About half an hour later Gibbs showed up as promised and the couple went home.

***

After they had gotten home Gibbs went to the bedroom to grab a heavy blanket for Jordan so she would sleep better. Meanwhile Jordan changed in to something more comfortable. When they'd got to the basement Jordan lay down and noticed those two damn boxes again, she could have sworn Gibbs had left them at the Navy Yard. But she wasn't about to ask.

It didn't take her too long to fall asleep while. Gibbs laid down the sander and walked towards the futon. He sat on down and tenderly he lifted the blanket a little to cover Jordan so that she and the twins would be warm. Then he sensed that he was being watched.

He looked up the stairs and saw Mike Franks. "C'mon down Mike, but be quiet." He warned Mike because of his rough voice. Mike nodded and walked down the stairs. "You're not gonna loose this one, right Probie?" He spoke quietly while he heard Jordan sigh.

"Nope." Gibbs got up and accepted the beer Mike had brought. "Where you been he past few days?" Gibbs wondered as he opened the bottle."

"You know me; Probie, DC isn't exactly my thing. Especially after that lady director of yours." Mike earned himself an irritated stare from Gibbs. "Anyways, spent the days at the beach, and the nights… hm… like I said, you know me." Mike brought the bottle to his mouth and swallowed almost half of it down.

"Meaning you're heading back?" Gibbs asked after he took a drink as well.

"Yup. Missing my granddaughter." He walked over to the boat and stroked his hand over the boats name. "I'm proud of you Probie." Franks said coolly. "Never believed you could have it all again. Never mind the when or the how." Gibbs smirked at the last comment. "But you got yourself a gem here." He looked over at Jordan.

"Don't I know it, Mike." Gibbs couldn't take his eyes of Jordan.

"Well, I'm off. You take care of that gem and make it shine." Mike patted Gibbs on his shoulder. He walked over to the futon and gave Jordan a little kiss on the top of her head before he climbed the stairs. Gibbs took in Jordan's sight, walked over and lay next to Jordan. He picked the baby's name book of the floor. He picked up a blue marker and coloured some names. Not long after he put his arm around Jordan's waist and drifted off himself.

***


	10. Chapter 10

At 5pm Stella and Mac returned from sightseeing. Knowing that Gibbs and Jordan would probably be at the Navy Yard they headed down to the basement with their own plans. Yet when they were half way the down stairs they were surprised by a sleeping Gibbs and Jordan. Mac was stunned that Gibbs wasn't at the Navy Yard.

"Maybe Jordan wasn't feeling so good." Stella whispered. Mac got a little worried. "Don't worry Mac; I'm sure it's nothing, else Jethro would have called us." Stella said to ease him. "But I want you to take note of that, Taylor. Wife first meaning bed now, lab second. Now move it, Taylor." She imitated Gibbs' voice and pinched him in an arm.

"Move your ass, Gorgeous. Before I kick it." Mac countered her with a dangerous look. "Taylor, you're the only one who can kick my butt, because I know you love me." Stella sassed as she seductively moved her butt in front of Mac.

"Hmmm…" Jordan sighed at the crack sounds of the stairs. "Shhh… they're gone, Angel." Gibbs whispered in her ear and kissed the back of her head. "Get back to sleep." He smirked at Mac and Stella's convo.

***

Three hours later Tony stood on Gibbs' and Jordan's porch wondering why the heck the front door was locked. He gave Danny a typical Gibbs' glare, but he was failing lousy.

"What Messer?" Tony snapped.

"Move over…" He pushed Tony a little back.

Tony gave Danny an annoyed look. "And break in to Gibb's house?" He asked irritated.

"Why not?" Danny questioned. "It's part of our jobs." Danny assured him.

"Ok Messer, this is Gibbs we're talking about." Tony moaned. "Then again I really need to find out why he left work so early this afternoon."

Danny opened the lock. Still feeling uncomfortable Tony entered the house. It was pitch dark.

"Maybe the bedroom." Danny looked up the stairs.

"Call me an acorn, but I don't have a dead wish." Tony whispered.

"Move it, DiNozzo." Danny pushed him up the stairs.

Tony went for Gibbs' bedroom, only to find it empty. Danny took the other room and almost let out a cry by what he found. Tony saw Danny's reaction and spurted towards the room. But Danny closed the door before Tony could take a peak in.

"What's going on in there?" Tony's expression was full of suspicion.

"Call me an acorn, but I don't have a dead whish either." Danny countered back.

"Meaning in your case?" Tony mocked.

"Acorns grow, but not only on trees." Mac answered in his boxers after opening the door. Both Danny and Tony looked real guilty. "Now get your butts downstairs and be quiet! I'll be there in five." Mac ordered. Tony and Danny marched down as ordered.

Mac closed the door and walked over to the bed. "God Mac, what if they saw us?" Stella covered her eyes.

Mac reached for his trousers an put them on. "Don't worry Gorgeous; it was only Danny that peeked in. And if he cares for his job and his life, he'll keep quiet." Mac planted a kiss on Stella's lips. "Now get some sleep." Stella nodded and Mac went downstairs to the living room.

***

Jordan was still asleep when Gibbs heard some sounds in the back yard. He already was a little upset that Mac and Stella had walked in, and he almost was sure that he heard Mac shouting upstairs, but this was the top of the cake.

"This keeps happening." Jordan yawned softly and turned in to Gibbs' chest.

She must have heard the noise as well, Gibbs figured. He kissed her gently on the top of her head. "I'll check it out, Angel." He promised as he got up.

"Make 'em go away, Probie." Jordan murmured half asleep.

Gibbs grinned at his grumpy, but beautiful pregnant fiancé. "I promise I'll be back soon, Angel."

Gibbs got up and walked up the few stairs on the other side of the basement. He opened the door and watched Ziva and Abby bickering. He held back so he wouldn't be noticed.

"C'mon Abby." Ziva snapped holding out a hand over the fence.

"Watch it, David." Abby bit back. "You ever tried to climb a fence in a mini skirt? Abby held on to the top of the fence trying to get her right platform over the top.

"You know Abbs; first off all I don't wear mini-skirts and you could really use a workout!" Ziva carefully shouted back. Finally Abby's right foot came over the fence. "What ever gave you the idea to check up on Gibbs in the first place?" Ziva questioned.

"Heck Ziva, my silver haired fox normally doesn't leave before seven or later." Abby moaned from above the fence. "Something's up. Now help me down."

"Why? Do you seek something?" Ziva helped Abby down.

"The term is smell, Ziva. And yes, something's smells fishy." Abby whined.

"With Jordan being this far, don't you think that's normal?" Ziva had the hardest time helping Abby down.

"If something was wrong with Jordan, she would have told me." Abby landed on her bum.

It took all of Gibbs' self-control not too bust out in laughter. Afraid that Ziva would have spotted him he held back a little further. He was startled by Jordan who had gotten up by hearing the girls bickering. He motioned to Jordan not to make a sound. She grinned in agreement. Gibbs pulled her in front of him, so she could lay back her head and enjoy the scenery. Quietly he kissed her sleep.

"What way now, Abbs?" Ziva snapped as she searched of a route to the entrance of the house.

"Hang on, David!" Abby caught up with Ziva. "I haven't been on this side of the house yet." She defended.

"Erm… let's try that path." Ziva leaded the way with Abby on her tail. A minute later they all heard a big splash.

"Damn it, Abbs!" Ziva moaned as she got on the surface again." This pond wasn't here before. Ziva mocked. "When was _this_ made?"

"Sorry Ziva." Abby reached out a hand to help her out. "Gibbs had it made just after Jordan moved in. I think they wanted to remember that pond in New York."

Jordan smiled at Abby's comment. "I'd better get Ziva a blanket." She whispered and gave Gibbs a little kiss. He nodded at Jordan and watched the two of them till she got back.

"What's this?" Ziva held out a fish.

"Seems to me it's food if you bake it." Abby giggled studying the fish. "Give a man a fish and he has food for a day."

"Teach him to fish and you get the weekend off." Jordan finished as she was afraid that Ziva would catch a cold.

"Oh… Eh… Jordan…" Abby stuttered.

"Gibbs…" Ziva greeted as she squeezed the water out of her hair.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Gibbs said in his most serious voice.

"Ehr… checking why you left so early?" Abby tried to look innocent, while Jordan covered Ziva in the blanket.

"You could have used the front door, Abbs." Gibbs reminded her.

"Well I would have Boss-man, if it weren't for Tony and Danny breaking in on that one." She blurted. "Oops." She quickly held her hand in front of her mouth.

Gibbs tried to hold on to his glare. "Get in you two!" He ordered. And like Tony and Danny, both Ziva and Abby marched in to the house.

Jordan busted out in laughing after the two had gone. "Sorry, Probie. Don't be mad at them. It's just that they care." Jordan hugged him and he kept her in that position for a while.

"Just don't tell me Ducky and McGee are up next, Angel." At the mentioning of Ducky Jordan quickly wrapped her arms around his waist and they followed the girls in to the house.

***

Gibbs and Jordan had gotten ito the living room they found Tony and Danny, the latter trying to keep a straight face, while Mac was giving them a piece of his mind. Tony smirked at a wet Ziva who was shivering in her blanket. Jordan and Gibbs didn't question Mac's yelling at the duo. Jordan motioned for the girls to follow her upstairs so Ziva could get changed in some of Jordan's clothes.

"Are you two so smart or we that stupid?" Mac fumed.

"Sorry Mac." Danny apologized. "It was a mistake ok?" He took off his glasses.

"Yeah, don't let it happen again, Messer." Mac sighed. "Now who's in charge of my lab?" He scratched the back of his head.

"Linds took over from me. Flack set up a baby box in your office." Danny informed him and put his glasses back on.

"At least she's got the brains in your family, you acorn." Mac gagged. Tony got up and tried to avoid a slap from Gibbs. He poorly failed.

"As long as you two clowns are here, you can go and get Chinese take out for all of us." Gibbs ordered the two of them. Tony held out his hand for some cash. Gibbs gawked.

"Right boss… our treat." Danny pulled on Tony's arm for him to make a move.

"Why are the girls here as well?" Mac asked Gibbs as they went for the kitchen.

"Same reason as your acorns." Gibbs dryly remarked and turned on the coffee machine.

"They walked in on Jordan and you too?" Mac smirked while he got some cups out of the cupboard. Gibbs grinned at the picture of what happened upstairs.

"Nope, nothing to walk in on. Jordan is close to going in to labour." Gibbs smirked. "At least according to Ducky."

"Jeez Jethro, you'll be a father soon." Mac opened the fridge checking the beer supply with Danny and Tony hanging around the house. Gibbs' face beamed at the thought.

"Yeah, can hardly wait." He poured the both of them a cup of coffee. "If only I could get Jordan to get hitched before the twins are born." He smirked.

"Good luck with that one." Mac grinned. "You know how stubborn she can be. Other than that you're doing great." Mac patted him on the shoulder and accepted the coffee.

"You know, as a godfather you will have the benefit of practice." Gibbs smirked. "For me it has been a while." His vision went back to the day Shannon gave birth to Kelly. It was the second time he had been so happy in his life.

"Don't worry, Probie." Jordan wrapped her arms around his waist and brought him back to the kitchen. "I'm sure it's like riding a bike, you never forget." She tenderly planted a little kiss on is back. Gibbs wondered how much she had heard of their talk.

"The girls ok?" He lifted his arm so that Jordan could slip under it and he could hold her.

"Yeah, they're comforting Stella from the stunt the Goof-ball pulled." She smiled. "I just came down for some tea."

"Why don't you head back, sis?" Mac suggested. "I'll bring the tea. You shouldn't overdo it." Mac grinned. Jordan nodded. Gibbs let go of her and she gave Mac a little thank you kiss, then she went back to join the girls.

"You think that Messer and DiNozzo could work together?" Gibbs asked after Jordan had left. Mac nodded. Gibbs poured himself another cup. He held out the coffee pot, but Mac declined.

"Danny is capable enough; otherwise I wouldn't have left him in charge." Mac smirked. "Why?"

"So's DiNozzo. If we could get those clowns to work together, I'd be able to stay home with Jordan." Gibbs explained.

Mac nodded. "I'm sure they would behave for Jordan." Mac smirked.

***

Upstairs Ziva and Abby were changing into Jordan's clothes before she got pregnant. While climbing the fence Abby had torn her skirt. Jordan noticed it when they headed upstairs before. While the girls changed, Jordan had joined Stella on her bed. They still hadn't worked out how to get Ziva and Tony together. Jordan got up and strolled to the window.

"I think I just found a way." She turned and wiggled her brows. She then looked out the window again. Stella got up and joined her at the window. "My garden could really need a big clean up." Jordan grinned mischievously.

"Yeah, I see what you mean, Jordan. The lawn surely needs a mow." Stella squinted in excitement. "Oooohh… I think we should make this garden child proof." Stella squealed.

"Watch it youngsters, master minds at work!" Jordan high-fived Stella.

"And I think we can help you with that, ladies." Mac wanted his revenge on Danny moreover. He walked in with the tea tray in his hands and put it down on the bed.

Gibbs motioned for them to follow him to the master bedroom. No one dared to enter that one. On their way over he called out to Ziva and Abby that tea was served on Stella's bed. He closed the door of the bedroom and together the four of them came up with a plan.

Tony and Danny got back with the food, Ziva and Abby set the kitchen table. There was room enough for six people, so Gibbs had gotten the little stools and the kiddie table from the nursery for Danny and Tony. After dinner the youngsters stayed in the kitchen as ordered by Jordan to do the dishes and leave her a clean kitchen. Gibbs, Jordan, Stella and Mac went for the living room to set their plan in to motion.

***


	11. Chapter 11

After Tony and Danny came out of the kitchen, Tony looked at the clock and found an empty living room. It was nearly 10pm. On the coffee table he found a note from Gibbs. Tony picked it up and read the message. _'You've all gotten yourselves in, now y'all let yourselves out! And if DiNozzo, doesn't lock that door head slap him, David!!!'_

Danny came in the living room and handed Tony his jacket. The boys were going for a night on the town. Ziva and Abby had gotten their coats as well. Abby had planned a sleepover with a full make over for Ziva. She was sure that if Ziva dressed more feminine Tony would certainly make a move anytime soon.

After reading the note, Tony as hell made sure that the door was locked. A head slap from Gibbs he could take, but from Ziva? As Danny approached Tony's car, he bursted out in laughter. This could only happen in Washington DC. Tony walked up to see what was so funny that Danny couldn't stop laughing. He couldn't believe the state precious car was in.

"What, this can't be right?!" Tony shouted in anger and covered his face with his hands. He slowly opened his fingers to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"Didn't this car have four tyres when we got here, DiNozzo?" Danny smirked and had trouble to keep his face straight. The car was nicely parked on several concrete blocks, with no tyres to be seen within a hundredth yards.

"This ain't funny, Messer." Tony moaned as he walked around the car to check if nothing else was missing. Abby and Ziva moved towards the sounds of Tony moaning. Ziva was up in stitches as she saw that the tyres of the car were missing.

"Oh you poor baby!" She rubbed Tony's head. "You're missing some wheels, yes?" Ziva grinned.

"Tyres. Ziva. They're called tyres." Tony snapped and went to check on his spare tyre. Even that was gone.

Abby was having a hard time holding it together and she was doing the potty dance. "I'm going back inside, I need to pee." She giggled and headed back to the house.

Tony stopped her by grabbing her arm. "You can go behind my car, Abbs, please?" He begged.

Abby squinted her eyes. "Magic words, DiNozzo?" She taunted.

"Pretty, pretty please?" He gave her some puppy eyes.

"Just watch it, buster. Keep your back on me and your eyes on Ziva." Abby said while she sat down.

After Abby was done, they headed to her hearse. Ziva made sure the guys were in the back of the car, while she and Abby were in the front. When Abby turned on the ignition key they only heard a click. Both girls looked at each other.

"C'mon Abbs." Tony winched from the back. "Start the damn car."

Abby turned. "What the hell do you think I'm doing here, DiNozzo?" Abby snapped and tried again.

Ziva didn't trust the situation and got out of the car. She ordered Abby to pull the hood open. Abby did as ordered. Tony got out of the car, followed by Danny.

"Well?" Abby stuck her head out of the window and faced three heads coming from under the hood.

"Abby, your car doesn't have an engine." Danny remarked.

"What do you mean no engine?" Abby squinted and got out of the car.

She pushed Danny and Tony aside and stared at the empty spot where once there was an engine. Abby fumed and stamped her platforms on the ground. Tony had joined Danny's laugh trail and both men were on the ground.

"Safe areas you got here!" Danny blurted out. This is even worse than New York." He tried to get a grip.

"We'd better get back inside." Ziva snapped. "Seems we're not going anywhere tonight." Abby nodded in agreement.

"We can't just go inside again." Danny, Ziva and Abby were stunned. "At least we could call." He suggested.

Abby took out her phone and speed dialled 1. She waited for an answer. "Gibbs… Boss-man… you gotta let us in again. We're stuck." Abby pleaded. Upstairs, in the dark, Gibbs, Jordan, Stella and Mac had observed the quartet with their struggles.

"Abbs." Gibbs sighed as if he was annoyed. "You and Ziva can take the futon in the basement; DiNozzo and Messer better make themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room. Key's under the oleander pot."

With that Gibbs hung up. Jordan and Stella were up in stitches, yet Mac motioned them to be quiet. As they heard the key turn Mac and Stella went to their room and Jordan and Gibbs lay down on their bed to get some night rest. So far plan A, Gibbs figured.

***

The next morning Gibbs and Mac had gotten up really early. Mac was already waiting in the kitchen. He had made that much noise, so that everyone was up. Gibbs nodded at Mac's ok-sign and headed over to the neighbours. He came back with his neighbour's dog several minutes later. Ziva got up from the basement and opened the door to the garden.

"David." Gibbs sighed as he came back. "Take this one over from me, so we can fix Abby's hearse." Gibbs handed her the dog and a bucket of water. Ziva dubious frowned. "Slimer needs a scrub."

"Sure Gibbs." She grinned and took the pup from Gibbs. "Aunty Ziva will give you a nice bath." She cooed at the spaniel and was rewarded with little licks on her face.

"Finally found someone who will jump all over you, Zee-vah?" Tony piped up as he joined them in the garden.

"Zip it, Tony." Ziva snapped. "Better a small puppy than a way to heavy St. Bernhard."

"Yeah, but a loyal one." Tony wiggled his brows.

At Gibbs' glare he took the lawn mower that he was presented with. "Right boss, lawn mowing." Tony reluctantly took over the mower.

Gibbs went back to the kitchen and was greeted by Jordan who was holding a fresh coffee for him. "These two better stop bickering before noon." He kissed Jordan good morning and took the cup from her.

"They're in love, Jethro." Jordan nestled herself against Gibbs' chest and observed Ziva and Tony. "It's about time you scratched rule #12." She sighed at his rain of kisses in her neck. Gibbs instantly stopped at her comment and turned Jordan so she would face him.

"Jordan-" He sighed.

"No Jethro." Jordan gently planted her index finger on his mouth. "You broke you're own rule #12 when you hired me, and look at us now, we're happy." She beamed at her bump. "It's only fair that you give them a chance." Jordan kissed his cheek and turned to lean back in to his chest. Silently Gibbs squeezed her gentle in his arms and kissed the top of her head. He smirked knowing that he couldn't deny Jordan anything. He watched Ziva with the puppy.

"Stay put, Slimer." Ziva pleaded as the pup tried to get away from the wet brush.

Tony stopped mowing the lawn and kneeled next to her. "Need a hand?"

Her gaze went over to his white designer shirt. "Are you sure, Tony? You might get dirty." She taunted.

"Give me that brush and you hold him." Tony said in a tone that didn't accept no for an answer.

"Bossiness doesn't become you, not outside of work." Ziva held the dog while Tony soaped him in.

"Too bad." Tony he leaned over the pup. "You like bossiness." He whispered. Ziva looked in to Tony's sinister dark eyes. "You need a firm hand if we want to give in to our attraction." Ziva held back a little and got up. She walked to get the water hose to rinse Slimer off.

"Ouch." Tony whined when Slimer bit him in a finger. Ziva instinctively turned and accidentally hosed Tony down. She tried damn hard not to burst out in laughter. Water was dripping down Tony's face and his shirt was soaking wet.

He got up and marched over. "You did that on purpose, Zee-vah." Tony mocked.

Ziva shielded herself with the hose. "Not really, Tony." Meanwhile she couldn't keep her eyes off him. With his dark eyes, facial expression and the wet shirt stuck to his body Tony looked incredibly attractive. He grabbed the water hose from Ziva and got his payback. She was wet to the bone.

"Don't you dare and say that you are excited." Tony moaned, but when Ziva looked up from his wet shirt to his dark eyes she saw dancing lights in them.

"And if I do? What are we going to about that, Tony?" She asked seductively. The next moment he stood in front of her. Ziva's eyes captured Tony. "I love you, Tony…" She held a hand on Tony's shoulder. "But what about Gibbs and work?" She rested her head on Tony's chest.

Tony turned his head to the left and was startled by Jordan and Gibbs who had been a very silence audience. Still holding Jordan in his arms Gibbs smirked and nodded a 'yes' at Tony. Tony grinned as he got message and nodded a 'thank you' back. Jordan's smile brightened. There was no need for questions. They went in the house, so Ziva and Tony could have some privacy.

"I think that Jordan just erased rule #12…" He whispered softly. "I love you, Ziva David." Then he closed the distance between their lips. He dropped the hose and tenderly laid his arms around her waist. His right hand disappeared under Ziva's wet t-shirt and before she knew it his thumbs ware caressing the side of her breasts. His lips softly touched hers. Ziva opened them and gently their tongues duelled.

"Guys! Break it up!" Danny shouted from the door. "Gibbs wants the pond done next." He stepped inside the house. "Guess my services won't be needed anymore." He grinned.

Ziva giggled in Tony's chest. "That's twice, Messer!" Tony yelled back annoyed, yet Danny was already gone. "But tonight…" He whispered to Ziva and softly stroked her face with his thumb.

"Tonight…" Ziva laid her head on Tony's chest as they walked back to the house.

***


	12. Chapter 12

While Abby and Ziva had cleaned up the garden Mac and Gibbs had build the engine back in Abby's hearse. Tony and Danny had found the tyres and were putting them back on Tony's car. Stella watched them from the window. She was startled by Jordan and Abby.

"Wow. Look at you, Abby." Stella beamed at the new look that Jordan had passed off on Abby.

"Well, I'm still not feeling comfy." Abby grumbled as she looked down at her cleavage. "I mean dressing up as Marilyn Monroe was one thing, but this?" She giggled. "Jordan, I can't wait to see you in this outfit." She wiggled her brows.

"Hubba hubba…" Gibbs said from the door frame.

Jordan had done a complete make over on Abby. Her usual black outfit had been replaced by really short Daisy Duke (hot pants) emphasizing her buttocks and legs. Stella had lent Abby a red top showing more cleavage than Abby was used to. Her pigtails had gone and her hair was now strongly curled. The black make-up had been traded for a soft seductively one.

Mac came walked in to the room and was struck by the change in Abby he whistled at Abby's outfit. "Wow Abby! If I wasn't married to-" Stella slapped him on the chest before she took her camera and checked if it was ready.

"Don't even think about it, Taylor." She cautioned.

"And neither should you, Jethro!" He got warned off as well by Jordan.

"Wouldn't think of it." Gibbs wrapped his arms around Jordan. "But I can't wait to have you like this, Angel." He raised his brows.

Jordan looked down at her bump. "Give me a few weeks after these two… ouch…" Jordan reached for her tummy."

"You okay?" Gibbs' expression changed to worried as he felt on her tummy.

"Yeah… just a lot of movement." Jordan assured him. "Just hold me for a minute."

"Nope. You're gonna lie down for a while." Gibbs he took her elbow to lead her to their own bedroom.

"Jethro… I'm gonna miss all the fun." Jordan moaned. But Gibbs didn't give in, not this time.

"I'm sure Mac and Stella will take enough pictures. Now move it, D'Angelo!" He laughed and gave Jordan no choice than to follow.

***

Mac and Stella had instructed Abby what would work best on Danny, but for this to work she had to be alone with Danny. So Mac called DiNozzo and Ziva and ordered them to the store for an outdoor patio dining set. Abby checked out her outfit for the last time and clicked on her tool belt. She then went down to the garden. Mac and Stella had their camera's set.

Danny was working on the new patio alone now. He knew this was a punishment from Mac for walking in to their bedroom last night. It wasn't that hot outside, yet he was sweating really hard so he took off his shirt, showing his muscles against his white underwear. Abby whistled at the view and Danny looked up. *Click*

"Whoa Messer." She slowly approached him. "You're looking hot." She handed him a soda. *Click*

Danny accepted the drink from Abby. "Don't look so bad yourself, Sciuto." He smirked. *Click-click*

Abby slowly took a sip of her soda and stroked a hand over Danny's left arm to feel his muscle. *Click*

"You always run around like a construction worker when work has to be done?" Danny checked out her assets. *Click-click*

"Yup… That wood tile isn't positioned right." Abby pointed to the tile and bent a little forward. Danny didn't miss the opportunity to take a peek in her cleavage. *Click*

"You're right." He checked it out. "Got a hammer?" He asked.

Abby turned and lifted her bum inviting Danny. "Help yourself." She smiled. *Click*

Danny took out the hammer and smirked. "Thanks." He accidentally touched Abby's bum. *Click*

Upstairs in their bedroom Stella was stunned by Abby's acting. Mac was a little worried about Danny's physical reaction to Abby, but he wouldn't betray Lindsay again. If he did, Mac would kill him first.

Stella noticed Mac's concern. "Don't worry Taylor. I'll call Lindsay and fill her in." Mac thanked her with a smile. "And maybe we can use these pics for some other occasion." She lifted her left brow.

"I'm sure Jordan can work her magic on them." He grinned and turned his attention back on the garden.

Abby had started helping Danny with the tiles. She got up and unbuttoned her shirt. "It surely is warm out here." She whinged. *Click*

Danny looked up to find Abby in her bikini top and stared at the big tatoo on her back. "Whoa that's a huge tattoo." He got up and his hand went over the cross tattoo. *Click*

"Ya think?" Abby was happy they had something in common to get this show on the road. "Check out this one." Abby opened her hot pants and showed Danny the one on her hip. *Click-click*

"Whoa, that's a cool one." Danny touched the tattoo with this thumb. *Click*

Mac shot a few more photos and then decided to end the charade. He took out his phone and called Abby. She took the phone off her belt and answered it.

"Sure Duck." She acted on. "I'll go upstairs and check on her." Abby shut her phone en excused herself from Danny. Danny nodded and went back to work.

Mac took the memory sticks out of the cameras so that Jordan could work them and Stella got on the phone with Lindsay

***

On Sunday afternoon Stella and Jordan went sightseeing in Washington. Mac had told them they could, but only if they went with a tour mobile. Gibbs, Mac and Danny went to the baseball match of Washington Nationals versus New York Metz. With Danny being a true New Yorker Gibbs was looking forward to this match. And so was Danny. Mac liked the game but he was not going to get in the middle of this one.

"Gibbs." Danny got up from the back seat of the car and patted him on the shoulder. Gibbs gazed at the hand on his shoulder. Danny at once took his hand off Gibbs' shoulder. "We are so gonna kick your butt." He grinned for the 2nd time that day.

"So I've been told." Gibbs commented and kept his eyes on the road. "Mainly by you, Messer." Mac smirked at the little banter.

Danny sat back as his phone rang. When he recognized the caller ID he grinned double. "Flack, my man!" He nearly shouted through the phone. Gibbs shook his head and feared the worse. "Sure Flack, meet you in front of the stadium." He shut his phone. "New York 2 – Washington DC 1." He joked.

After Gibbs had parked the car, they walked to the front of the stadium and were greeted by Flack wearing his Dodger's shirt.

"Whoa Flack, never expected you to make it." Danny shouted.

Flack smirked at his remark. "Hey Danno… Don't know what you did, but Linds asked me to pass a message. Danny looked a little confused. Flack got his hand out of his pocket and smacked Danny on his head.

"Oh that…" Danny wanted to spill the beans, but he never had the chance as Mac handed him a small envelop. He opened the envelop quickly and took a peek in it. After he saw the pictures he rapidly put them back. "That must have been because I forgot to call her." Danny fibbed. "Why don't you and Gibbs get us a couple of beers?" He suggested. Flack patted Gibbs on the shoulder and the two men walked back to the beer stand.

"You gotta be kidding me, Mac." Danny yelled and took the pictures out again. "Now this is low." He moaned. There were all photos of him and Abby; one a beach having a drink… another of him creaming Abby in with lotion… another one of Abby stroking his suntanned muscles… and so on.

"Just a nice reminder to keep your mouth shut, Messer! Otherwise these go straight to Lindsay." Mac threatened.

"This has Stella and Goofer written all over." Danny moaned. Mac said nothing.

Danny promised to keep his mouth shut. He lost this round and what was even worse, so did the Metz.

***

Later that evening Jordan went to bed early. Her feet and legs had been swelling. The sightseeing had taken a lot from her, even though she and Stella had taken the tour mobile. Gibbs stayed up with Stella and Mac, only if it was to have a good laugh at Danny.

A little over eleven Stella called it a night as well. Mac took her upstairs and promised her he wouldn't be long. Gibbs checked upon Jordan in the meantime. Fifteen minutes later Mac came down again and found Gibbs in the basement.

"She okay?" Gibbs asked in concern as he dipped the brush in to the paint can.

"Yeah, just tired. Can I help?" Gibbs nodded and Mac grabbed a brush.

Silently they worked the boat for a while. Mac broke the silence when he stopped and noticed the baby's name book. "Figured any baby names yet?"

Gibbs smirked as he remembered how Jordan picked out several names. "I think Jordan has them in her head already." Gibbs laughed.

"So you know the gender after all." Mac concluded and opened the book.

"I don't." Gibbs honestly told Mac. He lay down the brush and went for the workbench. He emptied two jars, cleaned them up a bit and poured them a bourbon. He walked over to Mac and handed him a jar. "But I'm sure Jordan already does." He grinned.

"Help me out here, Jethro." Mac was a little confused and closed the book.

"Jordan's gotten really chummy with Ducky. Those two conspire really well." Gibbs said in amusement. "And good old Dr. Mallard has been avoiding me a little too much these days." Mac smirked at his sister's activities. "Anyway, I told her I figured she would have girls."

"You figured… hmm… but you don't believe that?" Mac opened the book again.

"You'll find out what I believe when Jordan opens those two presents that are in the car now." Gibbs grinned.

"Are we talking about those two presents that keep moving back and forward and show up everywhere Jordan is?" Mac smirked.

"Yup. Just wanna be prepared." Gibbs grinned.

"You and Jordan. Who would have believed that seven and a half months ago?" Mac took a sip of his bourbon and remembered the day she showed up on his doorstep.

"Seven months, three weeks and 4 days to be exact." Gibbs corrected him.

Mac laughed at Gibbs' maths. "You've been counting the days?"

"No Mac. Just the days that I've been happy again. I don't know what I'd do without Jordan." He confessed.

"Same here with Stella. After Claire I never believed I'd have another chance of being happy again. It took me a long time to realize that it was right under my nose." Mac smirked.

Gibbs poured them another bourbon. "To Stell and Jordan." He toasted.

Mac lifted his jar. "To Stell and Jordan." He swallowed the bourbon all the way down. "We'd better hit the hay as well." Mac suggested. Gibbs nodded and turned off the light of the basement.

***


	13. Chapter 13

Gibbs woke up when he felt Jordan pull his shirt. He looked at the alarm, 4am. Jordan was sweating and sleeping very restlessly. He stood up and got a wash cloth from the bathroom. When he tried to cool down her face she woke.

"You okay?" He sat next to the bed and kissed her head.

Jordan nodded. "I think it's started." She whispered. "I can feel… these damn… contractions." She moaned.

"Let's time them." Gibbs said and climbed behind Jordan. "Lay back and relax, Angel." He took a look at his watch and soothed her. Jordan did as told and Gibbs rubbed her tummy to calm the babies.

"You know your stuff, Probie." Jordan giggled. "Wanna tell me about Kelly's birth?" She questioned even though she knew she was crossing a dangerous path.

"What you wanna know, Angel?" He surprised her and stroked her hair.

"Whatever you want to tell me." Jordan smiled at his gentleness.

Gibbs closed his eyes. "Kelly's birth happened so fast it's still hard to believe. It was a miracle, spectacle, joy and a gift. She arrived five days late, but the labour was real quick. On Tuesday night Shannon felt pain but she couldn't distinguish contractions from gas cramps that she experienced throughout the pregnancy. At twelve, she woke me up to tell me that they were definitely contractions, about eight minutes apart. I got dressed and packed the car as fast as I could. Got to the hospital in ten minutes by running several red lights." Jordan grinned at that image.

"Please… go on…" She breathed heavily. Gibbs replaced his hands on her stomach.

"Shannon was checked in at 1am, by which time she was already 6cm dilated. The nurses broke the water and from then on, everything happened so fast. The nurses were literally calling the doctor on the phone trying to get him to hurry since Kelly's head was coming out so fast. When she was born, I didn't know that she was a girl since I burst into tears right away." Jordan had to laugh at his end remark.

"Ouch… here's another one." She interrupted Gibbs.

"Ten minutes apart." He looked at his watch. Gibbs picked up the phone and called Ducky. When he was finished he got up and started to get dressed. "Time to get to the hospital." He helped Jordan up.

In the kitchen Gibbs quickly wrote a note for Stella and Mac after which he got the baby bag. He then helped Jordan in to the car. "Just remember Probie, no speed driving and no running red lights." Gibbs silently nodded as he held on to his babies with his right hand.

The doctor informed them that Jordan wasn't ready yet and moved her to a private room. Gibbs joined her on the bed and kept rubbing her back for two hours. Then she had really bad contractions.

"Forget Lamaz'. I want drugs." Jordan moaned. "Please Jethro." She almost cried.

Gibbs smirked at her moaning and yet he felt her pain. He pressed the nurse's bell and Jordan was administered a drug. It was a relief for about 2 hours. At 9am she Jordan was totally wiped out, the doctor in charge decided to give a med to increase contractions.

***

After Mac had found Gibbs' note he woke up Stella and called Ducky for more information. Stella hurried getting dressed. She wanted to be there when the babies were born. They arrived at the hospital in time and were greeted by Ducky.

"Any word yet, Ducky?" Mac asked while pacing the floor.

"I'm sorry, Mac. They've been here since 4.45am." Ducky tried to calm him down, without any luck. "It's quite normal with twins, Mac." He reassured him.

"Ducky, could you…?" Mac stopped pacing.

"Mac, I'm sure Jethro will update you the minute the twins have arrived. Just give the some privacy. I know I'd want that." Stella planted a soft kiss on is lips.

"Yeah, I know. But there are two of them." Mac was really worried for Jordan and the babies.

"I'm sure everything will go normal, Mac." Ducky beckoned up Stella.

***

After the doctor's had given Jordan the meds to increase contractions the most difficult time began. During about 3 hours, they increased the meds and contractions were longer and painful. The doctor wanted her to push, but it was difficult to push the right place. As time passed, Jordan was getting very confused and tired.

When the doctor helped to direct her pushes it helped a lot. Gibbs supported Jordan from behind. The doctor finally told them that he could see the crown of the first baby.

"You hear that, Angel?" Gibbs encouraged her. "Just a few more pushes Jordan." He sighed while he mentally was pushing with her.

"Shut up, Jethro… Not helping at all…" Jordan moaned as she gave another push.

"C'mon Angel, just one more." Gibbs kissed the top of her head and held her hands. Jordan squeezed Gibbs's hand and gave one more push and then the first baby was out. "It's a boy, Angel, we got a son." Gibbs beamed at the baby.

A nurse put the boy on Jordan's belly and Gibbs cut the umbilical cord. She then took the boy to medical exams. An assistant doctor went with her. The doctors saw in the ultrasound that the other baby had changed position and was with its bottom down, with legs crossed like sitting in an oriental position.

"Jethro…?" Jordan questioned as she saw the worried look. She then was sure she'd have a section, but the doctors assured Jordan they would take the baby out. She couldn't see what they were doing, but all of a sudden she was told to push.

"It's gonna be ok, just a few more pushes." Gibbs soothed and kissed her head. Two pushes later the baby was out. It had the umbilical cord once around the neck. They put the baby on Jordan's belly and it took a little to cry. Jordan panicked something was wrong, but then the baby cried all right.

"It's a girl, Angel." Gibbs grinned. "And she's as beautiful as her mum." He softly kissed Jordan's lips and removed her working sweat with a wet cloth. Another doctor took the baby to the other room to medical exams.

***

After a while the babies were allowed to stay with Jordan and Gibbs. Gibbs handed Jordan their son, afterwards he picked up their little girl. "You Angel… are a gem." He kissed her tenderly, drying a tear that escaped from Jordan's eyes.

"He's strong and a leader." Jordan grinned at their son. "Just like his father." Gibbs smirked at Jordan's comment. "I think we should call him Ryan." He nodded in agreement. "And our girl?" Jordan asked while Gibbs sat on the bed with the little sleeping bundle in his arms.

"Kenzy?" Gibbs' blue eyes shimmered.

"Honest. Like Mac." Jordan grinned.

Gibbs softly kissed his Jordan. "Kenzy… Meet your mummy." Gibbs said as he gently laid his daughter in her mother's arms. "Now that you've met Ryan and Kenzy Gibbs, Jordan D'Angelo, when will you finally marry me?" Gibbs teased.

"Give me a few weeks fit in a wedding dress and I'm all yours." Gibbs leaned in and gently kissed the mother of his two newborns. Jordan carefully returned the kiss, not wanting to hurt the most precious gifts in their lives.

Gibbs picked up Kenzy again as the hospital door softly opened. Stella stopped and cooed as soon as she took in the beautiful sight in front of her. Mac gleefully smirked at Gibbs and Jordan holding his godchildren.

"If you want to meet your godson, you'd better come in, Stell." Jordan beamed in joy.

Stella quickly walked towards the bed and caressed the Ryan's little face. "A boy?"

Jordan nodded glowing. "And a beautiful girl." Gibbs added proudly not taking his eyes off of his daughter.

Jordan beamed at Gibbs. "Wanna hold your godchildren?" Stella carefully took Ryan over from Jordan while Gibbs half-heartedly handed Kenzy over to Mac.

"Now that's a pretty sight." Ducky joined Mac and Stella admiring the babies.

"Gotta to call Abbs. Be right back." Gibbs excused himself and kissed the top of Jordan's head.

"That has already been taken care off, Jethro." Mac and Stella switched the twins.

I'm sure-" Ducky didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the hospital door swayed opened.

"Where's my goddaughter?" Abby ecstatically pushed Ziva and Tony aside and rushed in to the room, causing everyone to laugh.

"Not so loud, Abbs." Gibbs warned her.

"Meet Ryan and Kenzy." Mac held up Ryan while Stella gently rocked Kenzy.

"Darn… Ducky won the pool after all." Tony whined while he handed Gibbs a box. "Got them out of your car as ordered by Abby." Ducky satisfied flashed an eye at Jordan.

Abby reached out for Kenzy. "I knew you would forget about them as soon as you rushed to the hospital, Boss-man." Ziva put the other one on Jordan's bed.

Jordan greedily grabbed the box and ripped off the paper. "Damn it Probie, I've had it with those two boxes!" She groaned. "They've been moving around places for the last month or so. And they're so NOT moving again!"

Jordan opened the box and was thunderstruck by the blue maxi-cosi. Stella took a quick peak in as well. "How…?"

Gibbs sneered at their facial expressions and silently handed her the other box. Jordan swiftly opened the second box and was met by a pink maxi-cosi.

"Jethro, how on earth did you know?" Stella gave him a very suspicious look.

"Don't ask, Stella." Ziva grinned and handed Kenzy over to Jordan. "This is Gibbs… does it to Abby all the time when she comes up with results."

Gibbs didn't answer the how. He just reached out to his pocket and a little wrapped box appeared. He handed it over to Stella. "DON'T open it till your baby is born." He gave a small kiss on her cheek and took Ryan back in his arms. "Now everybody, out!" He yawned. "We need a rest."

Abby handed Kenzy over to Jordan while Ducky made sure everybody stepped out and closed the door. Jordan had made some room for Gibbs and together they lay down admiring their newborns.

***


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later Jordan was discharged from the hospital. Gibbs and Mac had picked her up while Stella made sure the nursery was ready for the twins. After they'd gotten home Stella and Jordan changed the twin's diapers and went to the kitchen to warm up the bottles. Stella had offered to bring the bottles upstairs, so that Mac and Gibbs could nurse the twins.

Gibbs took a bottle from Stella and walked over to Ryan. Stella got Kenzy out of her little crib and handed her over to Mac who looked a little confused.

"C'mon Mac, you can do this. She doesn't bite." Stella teased. "And you need the practise for this little on. She gently rubbed her tummy.

"Why don't you take the rocking chair?" Gibbs encouraged him while he was feeding Ryan.

Mac took place in the chair. Stella draped a spit cloth on his shoulder lay a bib under Kenzy's little chin.

"Ok Taylor, now lay Kenzy on your arm and support her head." Stella felt the temperature of the bottle and handed it to Mac. "Now gently place the nipple in her mouth and make sure that it remains well filled otherwise she'll suck too much air inside." Stella informed him.

"How come you know all this stuff, Gorgeous?" Mac grinned at her knowledge as he did as Stella told him. Kenzy immediately started sucking on the nipple and her tiny hands curled in to tiny fists.

"Try reading a book, Taylor." She grinned. She made sure that Mac was at ease now and walked over to check up on Ryan. Gibbs gave her a firm glare that told her he hadn't lost his touch.

"Now after you're done, make sure the babies get to burb." She instructed before she left the nursery. "I'm sure Jethro will show you, Mac. Have fun you two.

"She always this bossy?" Gibbs grinned after Stella had left. He gently strolled over to Mac and checked on Kenzy. Her little eyes stared at Mac while she contently sucked her milk in.

"When it comes to babies, yes." Mac couldn't take his eyes of Kenzy. "I think she wants me to be the perfect dad."

"Good luck for the next three months then." Gibbs teased and checked Ryan's bottle. "How are DiNozzo and Messer working together?"

"They're fine. I told Ziva to kick butt if they didn't." Mac grinned. "Tony's leading the investigation and Danny is more in the lab with Abby."

"He checked for hidden cameras?" Gibbs joked as Ryan finished his bottle.

"Nah… I think he's learned his lesson."

Gibbs stashed away the bottle and showed Mac how to burb Kenzy next. Mac followed his lead like a pro.

***

In the evening Abby and McGee had taken Mac and Stella out to dinner, so that Gibbs and Jordan could spend their first evening with the twins alone. After changing and nursing the them Gibbs gently lay his arm around Jordan's waist and the two of them headed downstairs.

"I really need to start jogging again." Jordan complained half way down he stairs.

Gibbs sighed. "Give yourself some time, Angel. You just had twins two days ago." Jordan nodded a little frustrated. "Tell you what." Gibbs softly kisses her sleep. "I'll ask Mac and Stella to watch the twins on Saturday morning and I'll join you."

Jordan grinned and continued their walk. "Watching my six, Probie?"

"Just making sure that you don't overdo it." Jordan kissed him a thank you. "You pick out a movie, while I turn the coffee machine on." Gibbs suggested.

"Yeah, you never got me that coffee from Starbucks." Jordan reminded him while she went trough the TV guide. "How does 'Stealing Home' sound?

"That's an oldie, Jordan!" Gibbs shouted from the kitchen. "Like what 1987?!"

"More like 1988!" Jordan yelled back. "It's with Jodie Foster and what's his name?"

"Ok, turn it on." Gibbs walked in to the living room. He kicked off his shoes and relaxed his feet on the coffee table. Jordan got the remote and snuggled in to Gibbs on the couch.

***

An hour through the movie their new doorbell rang. Gibbs had it installed after his talk with Mac. He moved Jordan a little aside and got up. When he opened the door, he slammed it shut and returned to the couch.

"Aw… C'mon Boss, let me in!" Tony shouted and hit on the door.

"That wasn't nice, Jethro." Jordan laughed at Tony's shouting, and she got up to let him in.

"I brought coffee from Starbucks, Jordan!" Tony shouted again.

Jordan opened the door and snatched the coffee. "Tony, you're a heaven's sent." Jordan thanked him with a quick kiss.

"Not according to Gibbs." Tony moaned walking in, followed by Ziva.

"Hey Jordan. For Ryan and Kenzy." Ziva walked in and handed her two presents.

"Thank you Ziva. Come on in." Jordan closed the door after Ziva. The women went straight upstairs to the nursery.

Tony walked in to the living room catching a glance on the film Gibbs was watching. "Hey, isn't that 'Stealing Home' with Jody Foster and what's his name?"

Gibbs looked up irritated. "What you're doing here DiNozzo?"

"Ehr… I'd figured I give you an update on the case, Boss." Tony sat down next to Gibbs and watched the screen.

Gibbs sighed. "Don't wanna hear it." Tony looked confused at Gibbs. "I'm on vacation, DiNozzo!" He snarled.

Ziva and Jordan came down with the twins. "Minors in the room! Big boys behave!" Jordan sat between Gibbs and Tony.

"Vacation means no work." Gibbs calmed down. "You're the leading man on this investigation. I trust you do your job right."

Tony was proud of Gibbs' words. "Thanks, Boss… Hey Kenzy." He cooed the baby. "Wanna sit with Uncle Tony?" Tony reached his hands out. Jordan handed him the baby.

"Don't drop my daughter." Gibbs warned friendly. "Ziva, sit next to this clown, so I can capture this." Gibbs got up to get the camera.

"They are adorable, Jordan." Ziva rocked Ryan and rolled her eyes to Tony.

"Don't you even think about it, Zee-vah. If you wanna play horsie, you can borrow these two." Tony started rocking Kenzy.

"Hold still DiNozzo." Gibbs ordered and he took the picture.

"Okay, time to go back to your mummy." Tony said all of a sudden. He handed Kenzy to Gibbs and noticed a wet spot on his trousers.

"Euw Boss… I think you'll get a dry cleaners bill soon."

Gibbs smirked. "I'll make sure it's cut off from your pay check, DiNozzo." He softly kissed Kenzy's "That's daddy's girl." He whispered.

"Oh Jordan…" Tony remembered. "That movie is with Mark Harmon. It is a story of family and friendship. A coming of age tale that will be tugging at your heartstrings one moment and making-"

Gibbs whacked Tony. "Sorry Boss."

Ziva handed Ryan to Jordan. "C'mon Tony, let's get you dry. Say night Jordan, night Gibbs."

"Night Jordan. Night Gibbs." Tony repeated as Ziva dragged him by his ear out of the house.

***


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Gibbs got up bright and early. He wanted to check on the twins, since Jordan had been up twice that night. When he wanted to open the door to the nursery he found a post-it hanging on the door. He took it off, read it and smiled. Satisfied Gibbs went back to bed to get some more sleep.

The scenery nursery was serene. Stella had run the twins their bath and checked the water temperature. When she found it right she gave Kenzy her bath and Mac washed Ryan. Gently he poured some water over his little head and on to his little tummy. Stella observed him contentedly while she washed Kenzy. Then they dried the babies and put them in their towel. Stella had laid out a one piece for each and tiny yoga trousers. When they were done they took the babies to their own bedroom.

"Can you believe we'll be having one of ourselves in three months, Gorgeous?" Mac asked as he fed Ryan in his arms.

Stella and Kenzy joined him. "They're so tiny, Mac." Stella touched Kenzy little fingers. "Yet so beautiful."

"You're beautiful, Stell." Mac kissed her head as Stella leaned on to him. "And our girl will be as beautiful as her mum." Mac smirked at Kenzy who made little noises while sucking on her bottle.

"You seem to be certain, Taylor." Stella grinned. "If it's a boy and as good looking as his father, I wouldn't mind." She wiggled her brows. "You're gonna make a great dad, Mac." She mused as she imagined Mac with their child.

"Well, that might be so…" Mac made sure that Ryan burbed after his bottle. "But in the mean time I want to be a great husband." He gave Stella a dangerous look. After Kenzy had her burb Stella handed her carefully over to Mac after he got up.

"Back to your mummy and daddy." He told the twins. "Aunty Stella and Uncle Mac have other plans for the moment." He smirked at Stella, who got up to open the door for him. "Be right back, Gorgeous." He kissed Stella with a naughty grin.

Mac softly kicked a foot on Gibbs' and Jordan's bedroom. Just a moment later a sleepy Jordan opened the door. "Morning, sis. I think these two want their mum." Mac grinned at Jordan's appearance.

"That's why Jethro was so quickly back in bed before." Jordan got the picture and watched a peaceful sleeping Gibbs.

"Well, they had their baths, fresh diapers and their breakfast." Mac grinned at his sister and handed Ryan over. He followed Jordan in to the bedroom.

"Wake up, Probie." Jordan giggled and shook Gibbs awake. "Your son needs you." Gibbs stretched out and straightened himself before taking over Ryan. Mac handed Kenzy to Jordan. "Thank you Mac, you're a bless." She kissed him on his cheek.

"Anything for these two…" Mac grinned and leaned in to Jordan and whispered something in her ear.

Jordan slapped him on an arm. "Get going, Taylor." She ordered him. "Don't want to see the two of you before noon." Mac kissed gave Jordan a little peck and left the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Gibbs wanted to know as Jordan snuggled in to his chest.

"Hmm… Mac needs a little favour." Jordan smirked. "And with them taking care of our twins, we cannot resist, Probie." Jordan blinked an eye.

***

Later that afternoon Gibbs was on the porch reading his newspaper over a cup of coffee when Stella walked up carrying the mail. She handed it over and poured herself a soda and took a quick drink. She then stepped over to the twins in their baby swings. They had fallen asleep to the radio music.

"Funny mail?" She looked up as she heard Gibbs grin over a postcard.

"Card from Mike. 'Congrats. No shaggy places for the twins'. Gibbs showed her the card.

"Really?" Stella piped up and took the card. "Guess he has a point. His place IS shaggy." She grinned and remembered her honeymoon. "Oh… He sent you a hotel catalogue as well." She picked it up and went though the pages.

"If I took her to one of those fancy hotels Jordan would more likely kill me."

"Speaking of which. Where is she?" Stella noticed her absence.

"Schlepping for Mac." He got a confused gaze from Stella.

Her wondering gaze went from Gibbs to Mac who was on his phone while approaching them. He had a mischievous expression on his face. When he finished his conversation and shut the phone.

"Ready to go, Gorgeous?" He gave her a quick kiss.

"Go where?" Stella got up as Mac pulled her chair back.

"You're way too nosy, Gorgeous." Mac rested his palm on her face and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, no more asking. It'll kill the surprise." Mac grinned at Gibbs. "See you later, Jethro."

"Have fun." Gibbs smirked.

When they walked out the door they were met by Jordan, who came back from her errand. She got a questioning look from Stella and shrugged her shoulders. Then she handed Mac the keys to her SUV and went in to join Gibbs in the garden.

"All set?" He asked as he heard her approach. He was sitting between the twin's swings.

Jordan sat down in front of him. "Yup, she can't back out of it now." She smiled as she lay back to Gibbs' chest. "They've been good?"

Gibbs kissed the back of her head. "Little Angels, like their mum." Gibbs sat in silence for a while Jordan sang along with the music.

"I love you, Jethro Gibbs." Jordan closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Then when will you marry me, Angel?" Gibbs teased again and buried his face in to her hair.

Jordan giggled at his question. "When I don't feel like a whale anymore."

Gibbs got up. "C'mon then, my little whale." He pulled Jordan up and kissed her tenderly. "Let's change and feed these two and we'll pick up your car. I guess Mac and Stella will be airborne then." Jordan grinned at the thought of Stella's reaction.

***

"You can't be serious, Taylor!!" Stella shrieked as she shut the door of the SUV. Mac grinned in amusement. "This thing is huge, and you expect me to get in to it?!"

"C'mon, Stell. It'll be fun." He embraced her from behind. "And not to mention romantic." Mac softly kissed her neck and looked at the hot air balloon.

"When did you plan all this?" Stella was fascinated by the sight and the sound of hot air being gassed in to the balloon.

Mac opened the back of the SUV and took out the picnic basket Jordan had prepared. "Pulled a few strings." He joked. Stella slapped him on the chest. "Kidding. I asked Jordan this morning and apparently Jethro knew someone who owed him."

Stella took the basket from Mac. "And this is probably the schlepping thing he meant. Hmmm… caviar and non-alcoholic champagne… not a bad choice."

"Ready to go, Gorgeous? The sun is almost setting." Mac gently laid his arm around Stella's waist and led her to the balloon.

The balloon owner helped Stella in to the basket. Mac followed suit. He took the basket from the owner and stashed it in the corner.

"Sure you don't need a pilot, Mr. Taylor?" The owner asked him to reassure himself.

"We'll be fine. Thanks." Mac opened the propane valve to show the man that he had everything under control.

"Ok then, have fun ma'am." The man greeted and watched as the balloon took off.

"Mac, when did you learn all this?" Stella was amazed by his skills.

Mac chuckled. "On my parent's 25th Wedding anniversary. My dad had planned this trip for all of us. I was fascinated by how the gas burners heated air in the balloon and made it come up." Stella smiled at his knowledge.

"Here, hold this." Mac handed two champagne glasses, took the champagne out of the basket and popped the bottle open. He poured them both a glass of champagne and stashed the bottle back.

He took his glass from Stella as she leaned back to his chest. "Here's to us and to our baby, Mrs. Taylor." He said while they both enjoy the view and the sun setting down.

***

After Gibbs and Jordan had picked up her SUV, they made a quick stop at the Navy Yard.

Both with one of the twins in their baby carriers walked in to Abby's lab. Android Lust was playing as loud as possible while Abby was working her Major Mass Spectrometer. Gibbs did shut the music off.

"Turn it back on DiNozzo!" Abby shouted. "You're not Gibbs!" Gibbs and Jordan kept quiet.

"You're right behind me, aren't you?" Abby grinned until Kenzy started crying.

Abby instantly turned. "Gibbs!! You could have called up front. Now look what you have done!" Abby marched over to Gibbs. "Come to Aunty Abby, Kenzy." She soothed and took Kenzy out off the baby carrier. Gibbs shrugged his shoulders towards Jordan.

She smirked at Abby telling him off and followed Abby. "Abby, we need a small favour."

"Sure." Abby carried Kenzy over to the media player and switched the Android Lust CD for the Teletubbies. "Better, Boss-man? She squinted her eyes. "I was prepared you know! Now what's the favour?" She cuddled Kenzy and smiled as she stopped crying.

"Abby, would you like to baby-sit the twins tomorrow morning?" Jordan handed Ryan over to Gibbs for a moment and searched for a tissue and cleaned Kenzy's eyes.

"Jordan wants to go for a run IF Ducky gives his green light." Gibbs gently set Ryan in his baby carrier. Jordan looked up in disbelieve.

"If Ducky gives his green light for what, Jethro?" Ducky came in and took Kenzy from Abby.

"I would like to start jogging, Ducky." Jordan smiled sweetly. "And you never said I needed Ducky's go ahead when you offered to take me." She snapped a little at Gibbs.

"Just chec-" Gibbs started.

"All right children." Ducky interrupted him. "It's not too early for Jordan to pick up her work outs, Jethro. Her body will tell her how far she can go. You just need to adjust to her pace."

"Thank you Ducky." She pecked him on his cheek. "Hear that Probie? My body, my pace." She winked him a mischievous eye.

"Ok Duck." Gibbs got the message and smirked at Jordan's body language. "So how about it, Abbs?"

"I'd love to, but what about Mac? He and Stella are at the house already." Abby considered.

"They're out for on a field trip for two days." Gibbs enlightened her. "We'll drop the twins of at your lab and start jogging from the Navy Yard." Abby's machine beeped.

She walked over for the results. "Ok. I'll make sure that they're well guarded." Abby turned and noticed she was speaking to an empty lab. Then she grinned and picked up the phone.

"McGee, I need you tomorrow morning!" She ordered and gave him further instructions. "And tell DiNozzo to get his butt over here now, I got results." She hung up the phone and studied the results.

***

As Mac saw the destination he chose, the sun was down. He professionally landed the balloon where the owner of the balloon was already there waiting for them. Mac helped Stella out of the basket and guided her to the entrance of a private property.

"What are you up to, Taylor?" She curiously smiled.

"Just follow me" He stroked her hair and kissed her gently on her lips. He took her hand and led her to the cottage. On the way they passed an outside whirlpool surrounded with lightened candles. He glanced at Stella's reaction.

"Mac, this is amazing." Stella whispered softly while he caressed her body.

"This? Nah… You are, Gorgeous." He nibbled on her ear and helped her out of her top. Stella shivered. "You're cold?" He asked in concern and turned up the heat in the pool. 'Why don't you get in? I'll be right back.

"Hurry Taylor," Stella moaned while she undressed.

Mac quickly went in to the cottage and fetched their bathrobes and stared at the negligee that Jordan had laid on the bed for Stella. His favourite colour. Black. It had a note attached. Mac picked it up and read it. 'No matter how drunk you are, never forget your favourite colour'. Mac smirked at the fact that his sister knew him too well. He left the negligee for later. He then went for the fridge and found a bottle of non-alcoholic champagne and two glasses waiting for him on the sink. He then went back to the whirlpool. Stella was already in it.

"What took you so long, Taylor?" Stella complained hanging over the edge of the pool."

"Just making sure you don't get a cold later on, Gorgeous." He looked sinister.

"Well you'd better get in and heat me up fast, Mac." Stella raised her brows.

Mac didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly placed the glasses and the champagne on the edge of the whirlpool and joined his beautiful pregnant wife.

"You need to be warmed up." Mac smoothly stroke Stella's face and leaned in for the first passionate kiss that night. "There's a lot more were that came from." He whispered as they broke apart.

"Stop talking Taylor and show me another move." Stella moaned as she pulled Mac close. A lot of moves followed in the whirlpool and the cottage that night.

***


	16. Chapter 16

At 8am next morning Gibbs and Jordan had dropped off the twins with Abby in her lab. Gibbs set up the baby swings, while Jordan handed Abby the diaper bag and gave her some instructions for the formula. After the twins were settled Gibbs and Jordan left to get changed for their run and Abby started work.

She checked on the twins every fifteen minute and by the second check she felt something fuzzy around her leg. When she look down her smile brightened.

"Jethro!" She shrieked and hugged the dog. "Hey McGee, thank you for bringing him in." Abby greeted him.

"Hey Abbs, now would you please explain why I had to bring Jethro?" McGee was still in the dark.

Abby got up. "Well Timmy, I promised Gibbs and Jordan I would baby-sit this morning, but I still have work to do." Abby enlightened. Jethro was already sniffling around the twins.

"Jethro, come her and sit." Abby commanded. Jethro did as told and lifted a paw to Abby. She kneeled down again. "Now listen." She leaned in to his ear and whispered something in. "Got it?" She asked Jethro. The dog barked to let her know he understood.

"Are you absolutely sure that Gibbs doesn't mind, Abs?" McGee asked uncertain.

Abby was shocked. "Timmy! I'm sure Jordan would be pleased to know that her angels are safe." She squealed.

"Abby, I wasn't talking about Jordan." McGee cautioned. "I was asking about Gibbs." McGee reminded.

Abby was about to answer when Ziva and Tony walked in to the lab. "Final rehearsal." Abby whispered to Jethro. "Morning Ziva, Hey Tony, I don't have any results yet.

"What are those twins doing in here, Abs?" Tony tried to sound bossy.

"That's need to know, Tony and if you really need to know, you can call Gibbs." Abby snapped.

"Don't mind Tony, Abbs. He's been grumpy all morning." Tony went over to the big screen in the lab.

"Ah, wrong time of the month, Tony?" Abby joked. Tony gave him an irritated glare. "Right."

"Aren't they the cutest?" Ziva cooed over the twins and gently rocked the swings. Jethro's head followed the rocking swings. "Come on Tony, just form looking at them I don't get pregnant." Ziva teased.

Tony was still studying the screen. "I saw them last night, remember Ziva?" He reminded her. Ziva grinned and Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Aww come on Tony." McGee patted him on the shoulder and pushed him to the baby swings. Jethro instantly growled and barked at the two men and drove back in to a corner guarding each move they made.

"Jesus McBark, what the hell did you do to that dog?" Tony whined as he backed up behind McGee.

"Me?!" McGee snapped. "That wasn't me… that was…" He remembered Abby whispering something in to Jethro's ear. "Abby……!!!" McGee yelled. "What did you with my dog?!" McGee tried to get over to Abby, but again Jethro drove him back to Tony's chest.

Ziva and Abby burst out in laughter. "Well, congratulations McGee!" Abby chirped. "Jethro just passed the test. Come here, boy." She rewarded him with a cookie.

"Get off me, McGrabble!" DiNozzo snapped. "And back to work everyone. Abby, make sure that monster stays away from me." Tony ordered. At the word monster Jethro barked and growled again making Tony quickly march out of the lab.

***

Meanwhile Gibbs and Jordan got back from their run and stopped at Gibbs' favourite coffee shop. They picked up a caf-pow for Abby and headed back to the lab. Gibbs had made sure that Jordan didn't overdo it. On the way back they made a quick halt in the bullpen. Gibbs had the strangest feeling.

"Something's up." He remarked as he saw an agitated Danny pacing around.

"Must be something big." Jordan deliberated. "Danny normally is the coolness himself."

"Let's find out." Gibbs laid his hand on the small of Jordan's back.

"Messer!" Gibbs called him as he and Jordan approached him.

"Gibbs." Danny turned around. "Jordan." He greeted. "You know where Mac and Stella are?" Danny was nervous.

"Danny, what's going on?" Jordan asked. "Hm… Just have to find Mac and Stella." Danny tried to avoid answering Jordan's question and he tried Mac's cell phone again.

"Danny!" Jordan warned and grabbed Danny's phone. "There's no reception at the place they're staying."

"You'd better talk Messer." Gibbs advised him.

"Mac isn't going to like this. Or Stella for that matter… We're needed back at the lab." Danny started to explain. "We got ourselves a serial killer at work. Three bodies a night. Linds can't cope the lab fulltime. Sheldon and Sid have got their hands full in autopsy. And Adam can't work the evidence all by himself even though he's damn good. So I'm flying back myself this afternoon."

"Oh boy." Jordan was shocked. "I'm gonna have to drive out there."

"Wait Jordan." Gibbs didn't like the idea. He held on to Jordan's arm. "DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Tony came straight up. "How's the case?" Gibbs demanded.

"Boss, remember you're on vacation, which means no work." Tony taunted him.

"DiNozzo!" Jordan bellowed. "Just answer the damn question."

Tony knew it was serious if Jordan called him by his last name. "Probie just cracked the suspect to confess. Case closed." He said proudly.

"Never doubted the Elf Lord's interrogation skills." Gibbs remarked dryly.

"Thanks Boss." McGee returned to the bullpen.

"McGee, grab your gear. Mac has a staff issue in New York." Gibbs took over command. "You and Abby…"

"With Danny on the next flight, boss." McGee grabbed his stuff and he and Danny left to get Abby.

Gibbs handed Tony a note with the address where Stella and Mac were staying. "DiNozzo… Get Ziva and take the sedan."

"Bringing in Stella and Mac, Boss." Tony grabbed the keys that Gibbs tossed him.

"And Ziva's driving." He yelled after Tony. "D'Angelo…" Gibbs picked up his phone to contact New York.

"Call the airport from Abby's lab, on it Gibbs." Jordan grinned. Gibbs looked up from his desk and smirked at the swiftness of his team.

***

After everything was settled he went down to the lab to fetch Jordan and the twins. He found Jordan setting Kenzy in to the baby carrier.

"Good boy, Jethro." Jordan smiled and patted McGee's dog after Kenzy was comfortable in the baby carrier.

Gibbs walked in and was about to do approach the baby swings when Jethro growled. One angry gaze from Gibbs told the dog not to attack. Jethro stopped growling.

"Good Jethro." Jordan grinned and glanced at Gibbs' bum as he lifted Ryan up.

"The dog or me, Angel?" Gibbs smirked at her comment while he setting Ryan in the baby carrier.

Jordan gave Jethro a tank-you cookie. "You're coming with us till Abby and McGee get back. We still need your services, you know." She then turned to Gibbs and gave him a tiny kiss. "And you… will get your reward at home."

Gibbs smirked and took the baby swings. Jordan bent down to the furry Jethro and held out the diaper bag to carry which he instantly took. She then walked out of the lab, followed by Jethro and her Gibbs.

***

Back at the cottage Stella woke up to an empty bed. She took a look at the alarm clock and smiled when it said 10.30 am. She stretched and grinned like a Cheshire cat. While she turned on her side her memories took her back to last night. She didn't hear Mac enter until he softly caressed the naked skin on the back.

"Morning, Gorgeous." He planted a soft kiss on her shoulder and tickled her nose with a flower.

"I could get used to this." She grinned with closed eyes.

"Figures." Mac smirked. "But not yet. As much as like to pamper you, I still need you at the lab." His lips had moved from her shoulder to her neck now.

Stella opened her eyes and faced the tea Mac had set on the night stand. "Glad to know, Taylor. Although I hear a 'but' in there." She slowly turned and took in Mac's facial expression. "I am right, right?"

Mac waited a brief moment before his reply. When he was about to speak Stella placed her index finger over his lips. "Mac, it's ok. I know what you're thinking." She smiled. "And you're right. It's time for me to stay off the streets and do only lab work. But I want one favour in return."

Mac's eyes lit up. "Name it, Gorgeous." He was fascinated by her reasonability.

"I want to work till I'm good and ready to stay home and I want you to give Danny a little more responsibility so you can come home on descent hours." Stella bargained.

He gave her a small smile. "I think I can do that." Stella slowly leaned in and sought entrance to his lips. Mac willingly responded and deepened he kiss. "Now how about a nice hot shower?" He suggested after they broke apart for air.

"Hmm… I'd rather go back to the whirlpool." Stella grinned. We can have all the showers we want at home and I think your offspring loves the baths already." She smiled as Mac tenderly stroked her also naked stomach.

Mac kissed his beautiful pregnant wife. "Wait here, Gorgeous." He then covered her with a sheet to keep her warm. "I'll be right back."

Mac went outside and made sure the whirlpool was filled with nice hot water. Meanwhile he took the brunch out to the whirlpool and hid his present near the edge of the pool so he would find it easier later on. Then he went inside the cottage to get his Stella.

Mac took the sheet off of her and picked Stella up. She tenderly put her arms around his neck and he carried her to the whirlpool. Carefully he stepped in to the pool and placed his lips on Stella's. He lowered through his knees, making their bodies disappear under the surface. Mac flipped Stella on top of him and together they rocked their baby and themselves to another world till both were satisfied and released.

Mac held on to Stella for a while in the aftermath, he then helped her to sit in front of him and reached for the gift in the edge of the corner. He smoothly took the necklace out of the box and gently dropped it on Stella's breast.

"What's that, Taylor?" Stella asked while she had her eyes closed to relax.

"Open your eyes, Gorgeous." Mac whispered next to her ear. Stella opened them and saw the golden chain with a locket in the shape of a heart. A white diamond was placed in the center.

She reached for the locket and opened it. On the left there was a picture of Mac, the right frame was still open. Stella smiled at the thought behind it and leaned back to Mac. He then placed the necklace around her neck and clasped the hook. Tenderly he kissed her soft shoulders.

Stella turned over to Mac and once more she was captured by his magical eyes and his loving touches that showed her that they were meant to be.

***


	17. Chapter 17

Later that day in Washington DC Jordan and Gibbs had fed and changed the twins. Jethro, the dog, lay down in the nursery as to guard them. Gibbs went to the basement to work on his boat while Jordan sadly started dinner. When she was done, she stared at the clock and went over to the fridge. Then she went down to the basement and handed Gibbs a beer.

"Thanks Angel." He kissed Jordan. "Just what a guy needs." He opened the beer can. Jordan quietly smiled. "Your eyes are red and puffy." He said calmly as his thumb went over her face.

"Chopping unions." Jordan fibbed and reached for his hand on her face.

"You sure, or is it Mac and Stella leaving?" He squinted an eye, looking for the truth.

"You know me too well, Probie." She kissed his thumb. "When's she done?" Her eyes scanned the boat.

"Give or take a month or two. Still needs an engine." Gibbs tenderly enveloped her from behind. Jordan leaned back. "There's no hurry."

"If she's done I'll marry you." Jordan grinned as she placed a hand over his. Gibbs kisses her neck.

"Ok… now there's hurry." He smirked and nibbled on her ear. "Kids a sleep?" He whispered next to her ear. Jordan nodded a yes. Gibbs turned her to face him.

"Tim's dog?" He lifted her up and placed her on the workbench.

"Baby-sitting them." Jordan was hypnotized by his ice blue eyes. Gibbs opened her blouse, his hand touching her breast.

"Dinner?" He smirked at her physical reaction.

"Right in front of you…" Jordan grinned with mischief. Gibbs gently laid her back on the workbench and let his tongue dance over her stomach.

"Hmm…" Jordan moaned at this touch.

"Jethro? Jordan?" A voice came from the basement door. "Oh dear!"

"Damn it, Duck!" Gibbs grunted at the sound of his voice. "Never disturb a Marine while otherwise engaged."

"Oh… I'm so sorry, Jordan." Ducky apologized and turned away. "I decided to take you up on the dinner offer, since mother has other plans tonight."

"So did I." Gibbs rested his face on Jordan's belly and then helped her up. 'You owe me desert later on, big time'. His eyes warned while signing to Jordan who was buttoning her blouse.

'I'm sorry; I forgot to mention it to you'. Jordan signed. Gibbs gave her soft kiss as for forgiveness. He then helped Jordan off the workbench and the two of them headed upstairs to join Ducky.

***

DiNozzo and Ziva arrived at the cottage in the evening. Ziva hopped out of the car and observed the area. It was beautiful and quiet. They headed over to the front door and noticed the whirlpool. Ziva wiggled her brows at DiNozzo. Tony blushed and knocked on the door.

"What's taking them so long?" Tony said impatiently when no one answered the door.

"Maybe they're not home." Ziva considered the possibility.

"Move over, Ziva." Tony pushed her aside and tried the door. It opened.

"Tony!" Ziva pulled him back. "We can't invade their privacy." But she quickly took a peek in the house. "You're right, they're not here." Then she stepped outside again.

"C'mon Tony." She pulled him outside. "We'll wait in the garden." Ziva walked over and smiled as she saw the swing that was made out of an old tire. DiNozzo followed her. Ziva sat down and started to swing. "You act weird around children." Ziva said out of the blue. DiNozzo wondered where that came from.

"Why are you all of a sudden talking about children all the time?" DiNozzo pulled back the swing and gave Ziva a little push.

"I don't know, maybe it's seeing the twins and Stella being pregnant. Why do you keep avoiding the subject?"

"I'm not avoiding anything." Tony sat down on the swing next to hers. "We just got together, Ziva and it's all-" DiNozzo stopped.

"It's all what?" Ziva insisted. Tony stood up and held out a hand for Ziva. She took it and DiNozzo pulled her off the swing.

"New and wonderful. I just want to enjoy our time together. I love you and I want this to work. Ziva, this is the first relationship I'm taking seriously." He honestly said.

"Tony…" Ziva was overwhelmed by his soft kind, but Tony laid a finger on her lips.

"Ziva…" DiNozzo pulled her close and played her hair. "YOU are my soul mate." Ziva was touched by his words.

"Tony…" Ziva started again, yet Tony claimed her lips and all Ziva could do was to kiss him back.

"Ziva, you think we could try 'us' first and then think about offsprings?" Ziva hesitated for a moment, but then she leaned in and gently claimed Tony's lips again.

Along the sideline Stella and Mac witnessed the youngsters. They decided to give them a moment, although both wondered why DiNozzo and Ziva drove up to the cottage. Only Jordan and Gibbs knew where they were. So Mac figured something must have happened.

A few minutes later Mac and Stella made their presence known. Ziva startled a little, but she relaxed when she noticed that Stella couldn't be more happy for them. DiNozzo explained the situation, after which Stella and Mac packed and the four of them drove back to Washington.

***

After dinner Jordan went upstairs to give the twins a bath. Ducky decided to help her. Gibbs volunteered to do kitchen duty. The dog kept him company in return for some leftovers. Yet Gibbs hoped that Ducky wouldn't stay for too long. He wanted however his desert. Upstairs Ducky took great pleasure in pampering his 'grandchildren'.

"I'm terribly sorry I walked in before, Jordan." Ducky apologized again while he lifted Kenzy out of her bath.

"Not your fault, Ducky. I should have told Jethro that I invited you. But maybe it was a good thing when you walked in as you did." Jordan wrapped Ryan in a towel.

"Now why's that, my dear?" Ducky accepted the towel that Jordan handed over. Jordan wasn't certain how to put it. Ducky sensed her hesitation and knew where she was going at. "Jordan…" he laid Kenzy down in her crib and urged her to do the same with Ryan.

"Jordan, during the first initial weeks I would suggest to focus on more intimacy between you and Jethro than sexual intercourse." Jordan silently thanked Ducky for getting the hint. "When you have those 'quiet moments' to spend together, perhaps make a ritual of taking a bath together and listen to soothing and sensual music. Give each other a sponge bath or shoulder rub. But above all listen to each other. Tell each other stories. Don't leave yourselves out. Talk about yourselves and what you mean to one another. Nurture the 'us'."

"Jeez, Ducky. I don't know what to say." Jordan blushed a little.

"Don't you worry my dear; I am sure Jethro will understand. He's been through this before after all." Ducky assured her. "And if you should go further than when I walked in." He grinned. "I am certain that you will be both ready for it."

Jordan kissed Ducky for his advice. He was the one she could turn to with all of her issues. After they were done, Ducky blinked Jordan an eye before he headed off. Gibbs and Jordan walked him to the door and Jordan once more thanked Ducky.

"You two have a good chat?" Gibbs asked Jordan after he'd closed the door.

"How do you know about that?" Jordan wondered as she laid her arm around his waist.

Gibbs pulled her in and kissed her softly. "Angel, as much as I'd love desert, you said it before. Your body, your pace." Jordan couldn't believe Gibbs' sensibility. "Doesn't mean we can't have a bath together." Gibbs smirked.

Jordan grinned at his caring thoughts; yet again she couldn't resist teasing him. "Who's sponging who?" She countered on her way to the bathroom.

***

Tony had driven Stella, Ziva and Mac home all night. Early next morning they dropped Mac and Stella off at Gibbs' house. Gibbs shook Tony's hand and told him to take Ziva home to get a good rest. Mac and Stella entered the house, followed by Gibbs. Jordan was in the kitchen feeding the twins.

"Jethro, when does our flight leave?" Stella picked up Kenzy and gave Jordan a hand."

"Eleven thirty." Jordan sadly smiled question. "I booked you first class."

"Little over four hours." Mac checked his watch. "Better start packing."

"No need, Mac. Jordan took care of that yesterday." Gibbs informed him. Stella was confused.

"Well, if you have to go back so suddenly, at least I want us to spend the rest of the morning together." Jordan explained while getting Ryan to burb. "It'll be quite some time till we see each other again. I'm gonna miss you guys."

"I know what you mean, sis." Mac came up and kissed the top of her head. Ryan finally burbed and Mac took him over from Jordan. "I'm gonna miss these two as well." He tipped on Ryan's nose.

"You'd better email lots of pictures, Jordan." Stella grinned and held Kenzy up in the air. "They change a lot in three months."

"Two months." Gibbs corrected her and helped Jordan up from her chair. He gently laid his arm around her shoulder. "Jordan and I have set a date." Gibbs kissed Jordan on the side of her head.

"Finally!" Stella squealed. Mac and Stella laid the twins back in the maxi-cozies and hugged Jordan and Gibbs. Mac pulled his sister over.

"I'm gonna need Mike's and your help, Stell." Gibbs whispered next to her ear, unable for Jordan and Mac to hear. Stella mischievously nodded at Gibbs.

"It's about time you set a date, D'Angelo." Mac pecked his sister on her cheek. "Welcome to the family, Bro." He gave Gibbs a brotherly hug.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Stella sniggered. "I'm starving."

"You're always starving." Mac caressed her belly.

"C'mon Mac, we'll set the table." Gibbs suggested.

"I'll start the coffee.'' Jordan grinned. Stella drew a yucky face. "And I'll make you a nice pot of tea, Sis." Stella gave Jordan a thank-you smile.

***

Before they headed to the airport, Ducky came over to watch the twins. Gibbs felt it would be too loud for them. So Mac and Stella said their goodbyes to them at home. At the airport Gibbs' phone went off. He grinned as he looked at the caller ID and answered it.

"_Gibbs!"_ Abby shrieked on the other end.

"Missing me already, Abbs?" He joked earning him a punch from Jordan.

"_Just calling to check when Mac and Stella will be here."_ Abby chirped.

"They're about to leave in an hour." Gibbs informed her. "How's the case?"

Jordan tried to get closer to the phone. "How's Adam?" She swiftly quipped. Gibbs rolled his eyes gave her a soft head slap.

"Just hold the fort there and behave!" Gibbs smirked at the thought of Adam and Abby working together again. He then shut the phone.

"Seems to me I've got my hands full with those two." Mac grinned at Gibbs' remark.

"Don't worry; I'll be at the lab at all times and help them." Stella wiggled her brows at Jordan.

"You'd better behave as well, Gorgeous! It's a lab and not a love nest." Mac sneered.

'_Flight NJ1624 from Washington DC to New York, boarding at gate 10 now'._ A voice called through the airport.

"That's us." Mac checked the ticket again and hugged his sister. "See you in two months, Peaches." Jordan kissed him goodbye as a tear escaped her eye. Mac gently rubbed it away.

"You be good and safe." Jordan cautioned him. She then hugged Stella. "And you, take good care of yourself and that nephew of mine." Stella cried a little as well.

"Or niece." Gibbs kissed Stella goodbye.

He then shook hands with Mac and pulled Jordan in as Mac and Stella waved goodbye. Jordan laid her head on Gibbs' chest as Stella and Mac disappeared through the gate.

"Two months will be over before you know it, Angel." Gibbs pulled her in for a long kiss. Jordan nodded in agreement and leaned in to accept his lips. After they parted for air Gibbs smirked at his bride to be. "Let's go home, Mrs. Gibbs, we've got a family to care off." He hit her on her butt before wrapping an arm around her shoulder and taking her home.

_*****__**End of Part 2 ***_


End file.
